Imperceptible conexión
by IlusionGris
Summary: No soy el complemento de tu existencia. Mis acciones no distorsionan tu destino y nuestros caminos nunca se han cruzado. La persona que tú anhelas, yo le odio. Y la que yo amo, tú le ignoras. Lo que tenemos no tiene un nombre, quizá ni siquiera existe, pero te siento en ocasiones más palpable que a mi propia realidad y juro que duele tanto que desearía dejar de ser yo y...
1. Un fino hilo transparente

**Un fino hilo transparente**

* * *

Los ojos humanos tienen una capacidad increíble, pero también tienen un límite.

Entre tantas cosas que pasamos desapercibidas, existe una en particular que está muy lejos de ser descubierta algún día. Hablamos de unos finos hilos que conectan a dos personas, y dependiendo del sentimiento predominante, es del color que se pinta aquel delgado e invisible hilo.

Si estuviera a tu alcance, el paisaje que acostumbras admirar se invadiría por una telaraña gigante de diferentes colores: rojo, verde, azul, rosa, amarillo, morado, negro, gris, café, tantos y todos únicos, ninguno será igual, algunos más pálidos y otros más brillantes, exactamente igual que los sentimientos. Tantos y en todas las direcciones posibles; ya que una sola persona puede tener tantos vínculos como personas conozca.

Pero uno llama la atención.

No es porque sea el más grueso, ni tampoco posee un color excéntrico, es más bien por lo contrario. Es transparente y muy fino, pero es fuerte y parece que no se romperá. Ningún color tiñó aquel hilo porque ningún sentimiento está involucrado, para eso tendrían que conocerse, pero las personas conectadas jamás se han visto en su vida, nunca se han topado ni por mero accidente; sin embargo existe un vínculo inquebrantable, tan real como ellos mismos, innegable a pesar de desafiar toda lógica.

De un extremo de aquel peculiar hilo hay un chico interesante.

Trabaja por las mañanas en una pequeña florería y en la tarde estudia francés en una escuela especializada en idiomas. A pesar de tener veinte años aún no decide qué hacer con su vida; no tiene una carrera en mente a la que especializarse y no quiere precipitarse en elegir cualquiera. Es callado y le rodea un aura de misterio, pero su alma se ve expuesta frente a un joven rubio. Su nombre es Gaara.

Gaara conoció al joven rubio, Naruto, cuando aún no sabía nada de la vida. Lo conoció a mitad de su infancia, pero desde ese día sospechó que no le traería más que problemas; y con eso como primicia lo aceptó con gusto.

El chico actualmente es muy apuesto, tiene el cabello de un rojo sangre y su pálida piel delata que prefiere permanecer en casa y salir fuera solo lo necesario.

Como todo individuo, además de poseer ese hilo transparente que le conecta con una persona que desconoce, también tiene otros. Los de color morado los comparte con sus amigos cercanos, los de color verde con su familia e incluso tiene un par de color azul con ciertas personas que amargaron su adolescencia. Entre ellos, también tiene uno color negro que le conecta a Naruto; sentimientos de anhelo reprimidos e ilusiones sin esperanza habían ido tiñendo de negro lo que una vez fue morado.

Había permanecido morado por largos años, pero Gaara un día notó lo inevitable.

« _El aire a su alrededor era frío; las nubes, que desde la mañana se apilaron en el cielo, no permitieron al sol asomar sus cálidos rayos en ningún momento. Gaara estaba sentado junto a Naruto, se habían saltado un par de clases y con la espalda recargada en la pared del edificio más alejado, fumaban a escondidas de los profesores. El rubio platicaba animado sobre algún videojuego, su boca se abría y cerraba con rapidez y sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa inocente, junto a él, el pelirrojo parecía no prestarle atención, pero sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban sutilmente y cuando escuchaba ser nombrado por aquel ser energético ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo. Ese día una fuerza extraña no le permitía mantener su vista en él, tal vez era porque no dejaba de pensar que en cualquier momento se iría con alguien más. Naruto era un chico sociable, tenía miles de amigos y él era uno más. Quizá era especial porque le conocía de años, pero esa no era razón suficiente para que el rubio permanezca a su lado y cuando observó su espalda a la distancia lo comprobó una vez más. Subió la vista al cielo y se sintió solo. Así era Naruto, cuando estaba con él le hacía sentir cómodo con su sonrisa brillante y su amabilidad innata que, poco a poco, le hacía bajar la guardia, pero al marcharse se quedaba desnudo y notaba como el frío calaba en lo más profundo de su ser. No era capaz de retenerlo a su lado, no era capaz de quedarse con un pedazo de él. Se daría por bien servido con solo mantener una parte de Naruto consigo, pero en realidad no tenía nada_ ».

La otra persona, la que se encuentra en el extremo opuesto a Gaara, tiene veintiún años. Su nombre es Neji.

Ama la ciencia, ama las respuestas fundamentadas y el pensamiento lógico. Siempre fue bueno en matemáticas y sus diferentes ramas. Cuando llegó la hora de elegir una carrera, pensó que quería contribuir a la sociedad; con todo lo que poseía, con lo mejor que tenía de sí para ofrecer, optó por una ingeniería ambiental.

Es de las pocas personas que disfruta el silencio y disfruta estar consigo mismo. Si la soledad se pudiera medir por temperatura, la suya sería tibia, y si fuera por peso, sin duda sería ligera.

Como toda persona, tiene los vínculos más comunes, pero dejando de lado el transparente, tiene uno color gris que le conecta a su padre. El gris está impregnado de miedo, de terror y dolor, su padre asesinó a un _hombre_ y paga su crimen en la cárcel, cada vez que le preguntan sobre él siente una profunda vergüenza y prefiere mentir diciendo que ha muerto. Muy contrario a aquel, posee uno color amarillo con su tío, porque Neji admira y respeta profundamente al hombre que se encargó de cuidar y proteger al frágil niño que se quedó solo en el cruel mundo.

A pesar de todo, él describe su vida como buena, pero algo la había ensombrecido en los últimos tiempos.

« _Pensó que su mejor amigo era el rey de los idiotas, de entre todas las personas del mundo le había tocado ser cercano al ser más estúpido. Caminaba en dirección a un taller de astronomía que impartía la universidad en la que estudiaba, Rock Lee lo había inscrito sin su permiso y ahora tenía que ir a disculparse porque él no estaba interesado en las estrellas y mucho menos le importaba saber su ubicación y tiempo de existencia, tenía mejores cosas por hacer. Se plantó delante del edificio y con fastidio buscó a alguna persona que le orientara de con quién tenía que dirigirse, justo se encontró con el profesor que impartía el curso y platicó con él de su situación, resultó ser un hombre mayor de aspecto afable que le prestó atención, pero al final le pidió que fuera solo a una clase y que si definitivamente no era lo suyo, él sin objeciones le retiraría del grupo._

 _La primera clase fue un miércoles a las cuatro de la tarde, llegó quince minutos antes y se sentó en el fondo del auditorio, no quería quitarle el lugar a algún otro estudiante que realmente estaba interesado. Sin tener la menor idea de qué hacía ahí, Neji aguantó la sensación que le provocaba estar fuera de lugar y esperó que llegara el profesor. Tenía la mirada puesta al frente cuando sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado, quiso mirar de reojo, pero las luces se apagaron justo en ese momento. El proyector que colgaba del techo reflejó imágenes del universo y las bocinas retumbaron con una melodía que añadía drama al ambiente. Después de un corto vídeo el profesor comenzó a explicar la dinámica del taller y se presentó para luego pedir que los demás también lo hicieran. Para cuando iba a llegar su turno la hora de retirarse llegó y, puesto que algunos tenían clases, el catedrático dio por terminado el primer día del curso._

 _Neji que hasta el momento había olvidado a la persona a su lado se sorprendió al girar su rostro y encontrar una mirada penetrante observándole._

 _La universidad era enorme, por lo que no era imposible decir que jamás lo había visto, pero la persona a su lado era un chico demasiado llamativo como para pasar desapercibido incluso para él. Por un momento pensó que el chico quería decirle algo, pero sus labios firmemente sellados y su expresión no cambió ni un ápice y de pronto tomó sus cosas y se marchó_ ».

La manera en que conoció a Sasuke fue insignificante, solo fue una persona más que se sentó a su lado, pudo haber sido en el autobús, o en alguna de las muchas clases a las que tenía que asistir, en las gradas de algún estadio, en los cómodos asientos del cine o incluso en una banca de madera de la iglesia. Pero su primer encuentro fue en uno de los auditorios de la universidad, y en la primera clase de astronomía, y eso en sí, marcaba una gran diferencia.

 **[...]**

Gaara y Neji tenían una sola cosa en común, sin embargo, no era suficiente para que ese hilo sin color alguno existiera.

* * *

 **N/A:** Reviso un par de veces lo que escribo antes de publicar, pero siempre se me escapan algunas palabras incorrectas, espero no afecte demasiado y puedan disfrutar de la lectura.

Se puede decir que es un _**SasuNaruSasu**_ porque es la pareja que saldrá en esta historia, pero no me enfocaré en su relación. Mi intención es narrar la historia de Neji y Gaara, no pretendo que ellos se enamoren entre sí, por ese motivo no entra en la clasificación de romance.


	2. En la cima y en lo más bajo

**En la cima y en lo más bajo**

* * *

Era difícil de explicar, pero ese día era _aquel día_. Casi al instante en que las plantas de sus pies tocaron el frío suelo lo entendió y no había ni siquiera un resquicio donde cupiera la duda.

 _Había llegado el día de decirle a Naruto que lo amaba._

Al abrir sus ojos notó cierta tensión flotando en el aire y al ponerse en pie, sus sentidos captaron e interpretaron el ambiente, tan rápido como el aire llegando a sus pulmones y no lo pensó demasiado.

Para ser exactos tampoco planeó un discurso, mucho menos una explicación coherente ni una confesión romántica que estremeciera al mundo entero, pero eso no le preocupaba, aunque decir que estaba preparado era lo más alejado a su realidad.

En ese instante mil cosas le acongojaban, estaba el miedo al rechazo y de solo pensar que los ojos cielo le observaran con asco se le revolvía el estómago. Pensar en que perdería la confianza que le había depositado y que jamás volverían a estar juntos con aquella atmósfera familiar rodeándolos, le hacía temblar del miedo. Pero ante todo, tenía una pequeña esperanza que le prometía ser inmensamente feliz, y por ello valía la pena apostar la felicidad que ya poseía por una que era más adecuada a su ahora necesitada existencia.

A pesar de estar dispuesto, no era necesario salir corriendo en su búsqueda, ya por la tarde, antes de entrar a la clase de francés, en donde eran compañeros, le diría lo que sentía. No pasaría nada por esperar unas horas más, aunque cada segundo le pareció una eternidad.

Despejó su mente y una vez el desorden en su cabeza se calmó, salió de casa para comenzar su rutina.

Llegó temprano a la florería y con un extraño entusiasmo que le asombraba a él mismo se dedicó de lleno a sus deberes. Ya que trabajaba ahí y que en muchas ocasiones había presenciado como las flores adornaban los sentimientos de una manera hermosa, se decidió a comprar una, el dueño le dijo que no era necesario pagar, pero Gaara insistió, él quería no solo regalar una flor, quería regalar el tiempo, porque para él eso representaba el dinero, el tiempo que gastaba trabajando (de haber nacido en cuna de oro no pensaría así).

Terminó comprando un clavel blanco. Sus pétalos eran suaves y delicados, para no estropearlos, sujetó la flor del tallo y así con el clavel en la mano caminó en dirección a Naruto.

Su corazón se aceleró.

Era inevitable no sentirse ansioso, una pequeña parte de él le susurraba que era inútil, que hiciera lo que hiciera, para el rubio siempre sería un amigo.

Para Gaara, Naruto dejó de ser solo un amigo cuando deseó estar más con él, cuando el tiempo que compartían juntos se volvió insuficiente y se dio cuenta que jamás se había sentido tan solo como en su ausencia. De a poco fue creciendo ese deseo y ahora no podía apartar la vista de sus labios, pensando cómo sería besarlos, anhelaba su aroma, su piel, cada uno de sus gestos y él perdía de a poco la cordura al imaginar tocarle y explorar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Al principio creyó que estaba mal, que no debía sentir aquello, pero ¿por qué no?

 _Porque eran chicos y porque eran amigos._

Al final aquello careció de peso y dejó de atormentarse, ya no creía que era incorrecto, y como toda persona común en el mundo, su único problema era ser o no ser amado por la persona que más quería.

¿Naruto también comenzó a sentir aquello? O al menos... ¿Notó el cambio en los sentimientos de Gaara?

No lo sabía, y el pelirrojo era muy reservado para demostrar algún indicio de cambio, aunque en su interior todo se transformó, como si se tratara de la fuerza de un terremoto impactando justo donde estaban aquellas sólidas paredes que antes eran sus creencias para dejar un lugar destrozado e irreconocible.

Aceleró el paso y con la mirada buscó al rubio.

El chico siempre llegaba veinte minutos antes, pero hoy no lo veía en la entrada del edificio platicando con algún compañero. Subió hasta el salón, pero ahí solo habían dos chicas que le preguntaron por el rubio, él mismo quería saber aquello e ignorándolas salió casi corriendo, ya con la paciencia en su límite, al único lugar posible donde podía hallarle.

Atravesó el campo de baloncesto y se dirigió detrás de los vestidores. Dobló la esquina y le encontró.

Estaba justo donde lo imaginó, pero tenía compañía, una compañía que sujetaba su nuca y unía sus labios con los de Naruto.

« _—¿Es tu novia? —preguntó ocultando su curiosidad._

— _¿Quién? ¿Hinata? —habló con la boca llena mientras dejaba la hamburguesa en el plato. Pasó el bocado de un solo trago y se limpió con el dorso de la mano la comisura de sus labios para soltar una carcajada libremente—. Imposible, para mi ella es como una hermana y además... —No terminó de hablar y en su lugar su expresión se crispó._

— _¿Te gusta? —Evitó mirarlo a la cara por la vergüenza que le provocó haber sacado él mismo ese tema._

 _Naruto no esperaba que el pelirrojo llegara a esa conclusión y negó rápidamente con la cabeza._

— _Hinata tiene novio —dijo y al instante se concentró en continuar almorzando, eso le dejó claro a Gaara que aquella conversación había finalizado_ ».

La persona que besaba al rubio no era Hinata, de hecho, no era una mujer.

Si hubiera sido Hinata no habría dolido tanto.

La persona que Naruto aferraba cada vez más cerca hacia sí, era un hombre, y muy probablemente se trataba del novio de Hinata.

•

• •

 **[...]**

• •

•

Dos semanas y no le había vuelto a ver, dos semanas y él continuaba asistiendo a unas clases que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo solo para ver a un chico del que no sabía ni su nombre y, para ser precisos, no sabía ni porque lo esperaba con tanto ahínco.

Quizá se debía a que le había mirado, eso podría carecer de sentido para muchos, porque miradas ajenas se reciben a diario por cuánta gente se cruce en el camino, pero no era solo la acción, porque Neji juraba que aquella había sido una mirada cargada de intensidad o tal vez se debía que al reproducir esa escena miles de veces en su cabeza, poco a poco distorsionó lo que realmente pasó y se convirtió en aquello, en una mirada que le caló en lo más profundo.

Pero ya habían pasado dos largas semanas y no le había vuelto a ver, ni en las clases de astronomía, ni en el comedor, ni en las canchas, ni en los baños, ni en los pasillos o en alguna otra parte de la universidad.

El castaño se sentía perdido, nunca en sus veintiún años de existencia había experimentado aquello, y por eso necesitaba verlo; para saber de una buena vez la razón de su inquietud, porque no dejaba de pensar en él, porque estaba atrasado en varias materias por malgastar el tiempo en tontos libros e investigaciones en _google_ sobre encuentros predestinados y amor a primera vista.

Joder, no era amor, ni enamoramiento, ni atracción, ni nada de esas cursilerías que le decían aquellas páginas de papel o de Internet que había leído. Debía tratarse de alguna otra cosa, y él lo sabría, definitivamente encontraría la respuesta correcta y si no lo hacía, iría directamente con el tipo y le preguntaría si le conocía de alguna parte o por qué le había mirado de aquella forma, aunque pensándolo bien, preguntarle eso era estúpido. Pero su situación era igual de estúpida, así que no le importaría actuar acorde.

Neji continuó asistiendo al taller y fue un día a mitad de semana cuando su mundo ya de cabeza se colocó en una posición incluso más insólita:

—¡Espera! ¡¿Estás bromeando verdad?!

—¡No grites!

El castaño giró el rostro al escuchar como una chica exclamaba con asombro y estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas e irse cuando escuchó algo que le dejó estático.

—Pero... —La voz de la chica adquirió un tono de incredulidad—. ¿Estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha? El chico más guapo que...

—Sí, sí, estoy segura que era él, no estoy diciendo que me lo platicaron, yo misma lo vi.

—¿Será por eso que no viene?

—No lo sé, yo solo me metí a este aburrido curso por él, pero él ni siquiera ha vuelto a venir desde el primer día —dijo con enfado.

Neji agudizó el oído mientras metía una por una las cosas a su mochila con lentitud, como si se tratara de preciadas posesiones.

—Entonces besó a un hombre... —susurró una de las chicas y siguió hablando, pero como se colocó las manos en la boca el castaño no pudo escuchar más. Pero no hacía falta escuchar nada más.

No fue capaz de moverse por un rato, las chicas y todos los demás alumnos se marcharon y él continuó ahí de pie.

Cuando recuperó el control de sí mismo soltó un largo suspiro y comenzó a reír, primero una risa tímida para terminar en una carcajada de psicópata.

Ese tipo era gay, era un chico que prefería a otros chicos por encima de las mujeres, se sintió superior, se dijo a sí mismo que aquel _Sasuke Uchiha_ debía ser un marica asqueroso. Neji nunca había sido homofóbico, simplemente le daba igual la orientación sexual de cada persona mientras no lo involucraran a él, pero necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba convencerse que lo que le había atormentado dos semanas era una completa tontería, porque aquel chico no valía la pena en lo absoluto, pero ¿por qué al terminar de reír como un loco sintió alivio? ¿Por qué sus mejillas se encendieron y se sintió...? ¿Excitado?

No lo podía creer, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, pero por encima de su incredulidad estaba un sentimiento que le hacía querer gritar de emoción. _Si aquel chico gustaba de otros chicos, entonces él tenía una oportunidad._

Estaba confundido y ahora más que nunca tenía que volver a verlo, tenía que hablar con él y saber qué clase de extraña fuerza le había hechizado para que su comportamiento y cabeza hayan detonado dejando un caos ante sus pies.

 **[...]**

El hilo se agitó con brusquedad, soportando dos sentimientos contrarios provocados por dos ilusiones: una rota y una que apenas florecía. De no haber existido ese vínculo, Neji habría perdido la razón y probablemente habría actuado impulsivamente; de no tener esa conexión, Gaara no lo habría soportado. Pero una pequeña fracción del sentimiento del contrario les pertenecía y ellos no lo sabían.


	3. Lamentemos las lágrimas no derramadas

**Lamentemos las lágrimas no derramadas y aquellas que no podemos frenar**

* * *

Estiró los brazos cuan largo era, en un acto que parecía demandar libertad. Entre sus dedos se coló el aire frío y por primera vez fue consciente de todo el viento que azotaba su cuerpo. Se estiró más hasta resultar doloroso.

 _Para. Para un segundo._

 _Detente ahora y permanece así el resto de mi existencia._

Deseó dejar de vivir. Era imposible buscar un motivo para continuar porque las razones se habían esfumado y se negaba a pensar con una serenidad que sabía nunca le alcanzaría.

 _Continúo siendo el más egoísta._

No podía dejar de pensar en sí mismo, en su miseria, en su desgracia y en todo lo que en ese momento le atormentaba.

 _No escucho más sus gritos. ¿Cuándo me volví tan indiferente?_

En algún punto olvidó que no era el único en el mundo, encerrado en su propia vanidad donde algún día creyó Naruto le amaría.

 _¿Por qué no puedes verlo? Estoy frente a ti y no puedes notarlo._

Solo pedía una cosa y esta se la habían negado, cerró los ojos y deseó tener el valor para dejarse caer.

 _Eres cruel._

Dejó escapar las lágrimas.

No quería palabras de consuelo porque sabía no existían para lo que sentía.

No quería que alguien más llenara el vacío en su interior, porque no sería capaz de permitirlo. Suficiente tenía ya, las personas eran crueles porque su naturaleza así lo dictaba.

 _Amar a la persona que jamás te corresponderá._

 _Ignorar a aquel que moriría por ti._

 _Proteger al que no quiere nada tuyo._

 _Lastimar a seres inocentes._

 _Desear lo que es de alguien más._

 _Rechazar lo que te ofrecen de corazón._

Tenía que aceptarlo, tenía que vivir con ello, pero se negaba. Tan solo quería llorar tanto hasta secarse por dentro, hasta quedar sin nada, y el viento que con insistencia golpeaba su cuerpo fuera capaz de separar sus partículas y esparcirlas hasta que nunca más fuera posible volver a integrarse, hasta que fuera inútil cualquier intento de unir lo que ya se había perdido.

 _Así era su amor de egoísta, así era de destructivo._

Dio un paso, otro más y supo que había llegado al borde.

 _Adiós._

No había espacio para lamentos ni remordimientos, de un solo impulso su cuerpo comenzó a caer.

— _ **¡Espera!**_

 _Se congeló en el espacio._

— _ **Aún falta tanto.**_ _—Un eco llegó hasta los oídos de Gaara._

 _Todo tembló y se sintió estremecer._

— _¡Nada queda! —respondió gritando hasta desgarrar su garganta._

 _La gravedad regresó a la normalidad._

— _ **Espera a Neji, si te vas ahora...**_

Despertó.

Confundido parpadeó varias veces hasta asegurar que seguía con vida. Por un momento creyó que todo había sido real y de a poco su mente volvió a su habitación silenciosa.

Se tocó las mejillas y se frotó los ojos, no había rastro de lágrimas, pero los sentía hinchados y cuando se levantó a mirarse al espejo, notó que su aspecto era terrible.

No, no lloró, al menos solo en sueños, porque él seguía igual. Intacto por fuera y deshecho por dentro.

Era normal tener ese tipo de sueños, más cuando no había tenido la oportunidad de sacar lo que sentía, pero descubrió que no recordaba nada, solo que sintió miedo y que había llorado.

Le pareció extraño, pero por más que se forzaba no lograba dar con una pista que le dijera qué rayos había sido aquello que le dejó abrumado.

Pero al final no importaba.

 **[...]**

—No tengo ahora el dinero y no creo conseguirlo a tiempo.

—No importa, te los regalo. —Estiró la mano y le ofreció dos boletos.

—¿Seguro? Me habías contado que te costó bastante alcanzar las entradas al concierto. —Le miró con incredulidad.

—Es una banda genial, pero al final no podré ir y me daría pena tirarlos, pero si no quieres...

—Espera, espera —le tomó de la muñeca y sonrió—, solo no quería parecer oportunista, pero si ese es el caso, el próximo fin de semana te pago.

—Si eso te hace sentir mejor, adelante.

—¿Por qué no podrás ir? Lo habías planeado desde hace un mes, ¿que no era una sorpresa para aquel chico con el que te llevas muy bien? —Sasori habló aparentando no sentir curiosidad.

No contestó, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Bueno, creo que invitaré a Komushi —le dedicó un último vistazo a Gaara—, me iré a la facultad, tengo una escultura por terminar, nos vemos. —Se despidió agitando la mano.

—Cuídate. —Le vio marcharse.

La florería estaba desierta, incluso por las calles a penas y pasaban autos, era una mañana bastante tranquila.

 _"Lo siento Naruto, pero no puedo fingir que no pasó nada"._

Por el momento no quería tener contacto con él, si pudiera, quería olvidar que le conocía y así, ya no sentir nada. Por eso se deshizo de aquellas entradas, porque de solo pensar que estaban metidas en su cajón le dolía el pecho. Era una sorpresa para la persona que amaba, había trabajado muy duro para conseguirlas, pero ahora ya no tenía sentido, no encontraba ningún sentido el seguir a su lado sin demostrar todo el amor que llevaba arrastrando durante tanto tiempo; no le cabía en la cabeza el no expresar aquello tan grande. Y esas entradas habían tenido un significado, pero ahora carecían de uno, ahora no quedaba nada, porque Naruto eligió a alguien más y con ello lo abandonó.

 _"Qué más da"_ , pensó con amargura, como un perro lamiendo sus heridas.

Era decepcionante, porque dentro de él esperaba ser correspondido, esperaba recibir lo que él con tanto cariño ofrecía, y descubrir que eso era imposible le dejó consternado. Se había convencido que daba sin esperar nada a cambio, pero descubrió que era mentira, ¿entonces era egoísta?, ¿era despreciable?, ¿sus sentimientos no eran puros?, ¿él y su amor eran despreciables porque no eran puros? ¿Era su culpa?, ¿por esperar algo?, ¿por creer que merecía lo mismo?

Sí, quizá estaba mal, y prefirió dejarlo así, porque de otra manera no encontraba el sentido a su realidad.

—Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? —habló a la persona que entraba al local y escondió una vez más todo rastro de Naruto.

•

• •

 **[...]**

• •

•

Aquello tenía que ser mentira, quizá estaba soñando y olvidó cómo despertar. Pero se pellizcó una vez más y el resultado fue el mismo.

—Tu cara es un poema —pronunció en medio de una sonrisa.

Por un momento su corazón se detuvo al ser descubierto.

—Uno de mal gusto, pero poema al fin y al cabo —completó su frase.

Uno de los chicos que estaba a espaldas de Neji se aclaró la garganta para recordarle que tenía que hablar ya, antes de que se metieran en más problemas.

—Lo lamento, pero yo asumo toda la responsabilidad, mis compañeros cumplieron con lo que se les asignó —dijo con tanta vergüenza de sí mismo que no fue capaz de mirar de frente al profesor.

Con suavidad tamborileó en la mesa.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

Los chicos estaban nerviosos y Anko Mitarashi parecía disfrutar tanto de la situación.

—La mitad está hecha, si nos da dos días más, podemos...

—¿La mitad? —Le interrumpió y miró a Neji—. ¿Tú harías el resto?

Sus compañeros se habían confiado demasiado, el castaño era un chico bastante independiente y cuando se trataba de trabajar en equipo él terminaba haciendo la mayor parte, no le molestaba, al contrario, se sentía aliviado de desarrollar todo por su cuenta, pero en esta ocasión su cabeza era un caos y olvidó por completo la fecha de entrega.

—¡No! Es que como él no entregó lo que le correspondía nosotros no...

—¿Se quedaron de brazos cruzados mientras esperaban? —Los miró con expresión divertida.

—No... Bueno, pensamos que...

—Está bien, ustedes entréguenme el resto del proyecto para el viernes y Neji me entregará un reporte la próxima semana de todo lo visto en clase, pero se le contará como extraordinario y a ustedes como remedial.

Habían corrido con suerte y sin ninguna protesta asintieron mientras contenían la respiración, porque quizá cualquier movimiento en falso la haría cambiar de opinión.

—Bien, ahora lleven su trasero a otra parte.

 **[...]**

Buscó sus notas en cuanto llegó a casa, pero se decepcionó al ver que apenas y anotó nada. Se sentía tan asqueado de sí, y por un momento se vio tentado de pararse frente a un espejo y gritarse lo inútil que era.

—Hermano...

Dio un pequeño brinco asustado al escuchar que le llamaban en apenas un susurro.

—Hinata —respondió y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo más, cerró su boca.

La observó, su rostro carecía de expresión alguna, como si estuviera ausente fue y se sentó frente a Neji, subió su mirada y en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto rompió en llanto.

Las manos del castaño temblaron al intentar secar sus lágrimas, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino bastante confundido. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué estaba pasando ahí.

Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que intercambiaron más que un saludo, aquella época de complicidad terminó cuando Neji entró a la universidad y ahora la distancia que les separaba era el tiempo mismo. Pero si ella estaba ahí, si su querida prima había recorrido aquel camino tan largo, él lo menos que podía hacer era intentar llenar aquel vacío que sus ojos exponían sin remedio.

Estiró sus brazos y la atrajo a su pecho, sus brazos enseguida rodearon su espalda.

Hinata deseó con todas sus fuerzas quedarse ahí, era tan cálido a comparación del exterior donde cada día luchaba por mantenerse en pie, por no causar problemas ni ser una carga para nadie, por ser fuerte y sonreír cuando se sentía triste, por buscar soluciones rápidas y sin afectar a nadie. Aquel exterior donde le dijeron que la felicidad era preocuparse por todo menos por sí misma, pero fue caprichosa y quería deshacerse en brazos de aquel que consideraba su hermano. Quería disculparse por entrar sin avisar, por irrumpir en su espacio, por molestarlo con su tonta tristeza, pero justo en ese momento solo quería quedarse así.

Los minutos pasaron y ella de a poco fue consciente de su realidad, se apartó para pedir perdón, pero se vio reflejada con ternura en los ojos de Neji y no pudo evitar querer volver echarse a llorar.

—Está bien, si te sientes mal... Me quedaré contigo. —Él no era bueno consolando, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo.

—Gracias. —Agachó la cabeza y ocultó sus ojos tras su flequillo—. Puedo confesarte algo...

Tragó saliva esperando que continuara hablando, pero como no lo hizo acarició el dorso de su mano para recordarle que él estaba ahí, que no estaba sola y que en verdad él nunca permitiría que su soledad fuera insoportable, porque él siempre la cuidaría.

—Tengo a una persona que me gusta, y esa persona se convirtió en alguien especial... —Apretó los dientes sin querer, aquello era difícil de explicar porque justo ahora parecía que cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios era una burla—. Pero al final yo no era especial para él, se volvió distante y creo que me está evitando.

—Tranquila, solo tienes que hablar con él...

—Hermano... Debes de creer que estoy loca por sentirme así por un chico, pero ese chico era diferente, muy diferente a lo que yo misma creí, él es lo opuesto de lo que yo quería, pero cuando descubrí lo maravilloso que es, no pude evitar enamorarme y pensé que él también me correspondía, pero fui tonta y la verdad es que no hace falta hablar de nada, porque yo misma sé la respuesta, sé que la persona que él quiere no soy yo, y quizá intentó quererme porque creyó que yo era lo mejor para él, pero no es verdad, yo no soy buena para él... Y él lo descubrió.

Llevó las manos a su rostro, como intentando protegerse de un fuerte viento o de no desmoronarse en pequeñas partes.

Neji quería golpear al chico que hacía sufrir tanto a Hinata, ella no merecía que despreciaran sus sentimientos, su prima era un ser dulce e inocente, no comprendía qué clase de persona la había utilizado de aquella forma, pero no podía hacer más que quedarse callado mientras la acompañaba en su dolor, que de a poco se fue colando en su pecho, recordándole que el amor es cruel cuando no eres correspondido.


	4. Una hoja de papel

**Una hoja de papel**

* * *

La silla rechinó al ser arrastrada. El ruido que provocó fue tan fuerte como debía ser, pero eso no evitó que Gaara maldijera por lo bajo, y más cuando él había procurado moverla despacio, haciendo uso de toda la cautela que aún era capaz de manejar.

Naruto giró la cabeza al instante en que le escuchó.

—¡Por fin llegas temprano! —exclamó con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica.

Aquella era una afirmación incorrecta.

El profesor estaba visiblemente atrasado. Se suponía que las clases debían estar comenzando y si Gaara se hubiera dado cuenta antes, seguramente se habría quedado afuera esperando. Pero fue inevitable, porque la puerta tenía una pequeña ventana donde lo primero que miró del otro lado fue el hermoso perfil del rubio, y allí de pie sin atreverse aún a entrar, perdió el aire cuando vio cómo lucían sus colmillos al soltar una carcajada para luego llevar una mano detrás de su nuca y alborotar su cabello, aquellas rebeldes hebras que asemejaban rayos de sol y que él daría todo por sentir en la punta de sus dedos. Trató de recobrar la compostura. Al abrir la puerta en sus oídos impactaron una avalancha de voces, todos frenéticos charlaban y para él todo fue extinguiéndose hasta solo percibir a aquel chico alto, aquel que poseía la más bella de las sonrisas, y con cuidado de no ser advertido, pasó de largo, pero antes de tomar asiento levantó la mirada al escritorio vacío y frunció levemente el ceño. Ya era tarde para salir de allí.

—Sí... —contestó mientras tomaba asiento.

Alguien golpeó el hombro del rubio para atraer su atención, y este regresó a la conversación que mantenía segundos antes. El pelirrojo suspiró, al final no necesitó hacer más para continuar con el juego de permanecer fuera de su alcance. Buscó su libro en la mochila, esperando así tener algo entre sus manos que le ayudara a olvidar que a unos pasos de él estaba el objeto de sus, ahora, frustrados deseos.

 _"Leçon 31, ma première historie d'amour..."_ , leyó y enseguida entendió que abrir el libro al azar fue la peor de las ideas.

—Creo que ya salió aquel cómic que sigues, ¿quieres pasar a comprarlo cuando terminen las clases? —habló a un lado suyo.

Sintió sus manos temblar ligeramente para después tensarse por completo, como si el rubio transmitiera electricidad y él fuera el conductor perfecto.

Le había tomado por sorpresa y Gaara sabía que si subía un poco la cabeza, y miraba de reojo le vería, probablemente estaba inclinado, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas mientras intentaba continuar estirando el borde de sus labios en aquella torpe sonrisa que le dedicaba desde que se percató que le evitaba. ¿Por qué no era directo y le preguntaba? ¿Por qué no se enfadaba y le gritaba? No, no hacía nada de eso y solo se tragaba sus palabras, ¿qué pretendía?

—No gracias, tengo que llegar a terminar algo en casa. —Le miró, por fin se atrevió y muy contrario a lo que esperaba se sintió enfadado, aún más.

—C'est le 14 de février, la Saint-Va... —Leyó, pero la mano de Gaara no le permitió continuar—. ¡Qué rayos!, aún no llega ese día y ya te estás adelantando. No creo que tengas algo más importante qué hacer, a menos que quieras terminar todo el curso en la noche.

—No me refiero a las clases. —Acercó su libro al rostro dispuesto a ignorarlo si era necesario.

El rubio quería saber qué había cambiado, por qué ya no era el chico que solía ser su amigo, no, no es que ahora ya no lo sea, es que ahora parecía uno totalmente diferente; pero se contuvo, no creía merecer a alguien como él, después de todo había hecho algo horrible a alguien que apreciaba de la misma manera.

—Será otro día... ¿Cierto? —Fue imposible no sonar suplicante.

Al principio creyó que no le escuchó, pero a menos que practicara leer con el texto de cabeza no tendría el libro de esa forma, y sí, entendió la indirecta y se marchó.

 **[...]**

No tenía muchas personas a las cuáles pedir un consejo, Temari si estuviera ahí quizá lo escucharía, pero estaba en un lugar muy lejano y él odiaba escuchar su voz salir de la pequeña bocina del celular. Por eso estaba en un parque a diez cuadras de su casa, no quería que algún vecino le viera merodeando solo, prefirió caminar hasta encontrar un lugar tranquilo, le bastaba una piedra o un pedazo de suelo donde sentarse, pero había mucha gente en todas partes, y creyó por un momento que jamás encontraría aquel espacio donde él pudiera lamentarse en soledad. Pero lo encontró. Una banca donde podía apreciar el paisaje, uno muy sucio. Había montones de botellas y bolsas de comida chatarra atoradas entre unas feas y secas ramas que intentaban cercar el ahora extinto pasto suplantado por hierbas comunes y corrientes.

Se sentó resignado, ya no quería continuar caminando, ni quería regresar a su habitación y, pensándolo bien, aquel miserable parque lucía perfecto a como él se sentía. Como escoria, una asquerosa escoria que quería dejar de serlo y en el intento descubrió que jamás lo lograría. No es que se haya rendido, pero era difícil cuando descubrió que era más sencillo ser así. Ya no tenía que ser amable, ya no tenía que platicar con los amigos del rubio y fingir que le agradaban, y sobre todo, ya no tenía que ser Naruto el centro de su mundo, él podría crear uno, uno donde no existe el dolor, uno donde puede quedarse callado y a la vez conectarse con quién quiera.

Mientras por fin se ponía a divagar con libertad, no se dio cuenta que de a poco su humor mejoraba y de un momento a otro se arrepintió de actuar de esa forma, pero no sabía de qué otra manera debía hacerlo.

El viento sopló tan fuerte que un papel voló frente a él, alzó vuelo desde el suelo hasta llegar a la altura de sus ojos y lentamente se fue desplomando; Gaara observó aquello como si fuera una extraña función en un teatro, pero de un impulso se puso de pie y recogió la hoja antes de que se alejara de ahí.

•

• •

 **[...]**

• •

•

 _Tenía la extraña sensación de que había consolado a dos personas y no solo a Hinata, pero no había ni una manera coherente de comprobarlo. No bastaba con aquel vago cosquilleo en su cuello, como si alguien de pelo corto se hubiera recargado, y también la humedad de unas lágrimas rodar por su brazo. Era imposible, porque solo su prima se recostó en su pecho y lloró en su camisa._

—¿Quién lo diría? Es la semana de extraordinarios y tú estás aquí. —Sonrió, no con la intención de hacerlo una burla, él no era esa clase de persona.

—Pues deberías poner más atención a tu situación, que no es mejor que la mía —habló con voz serena, ya no había razones para estar preocupado. Una vez dentro no encontró la manera de salir y lo mejor que podía hacer era adaptarse.

—Vaya... Creo que te juzgué mal —le miró apenado—, pensé que serías del tipo que se volvería loco si no obtiene la mejor calificación.

—Lee, yo no actuaría tan infantil, pero al menos quizá antes sí me deprimiría...

—¿Antes de qué? —preguntó sin entender muy bien de qué hablaba, tal vez no escuchó correctamente.

—¡Mira! —Le dio un ligero golpe con su codo—. ¿No es esa chica de la que me hablaste?

Rock Lee entrecerró los ojos y distinguió a la joven de cabello rosa. Su rostro se iluminó.

—Es Sakura... Pero va acompañada de un amigo. —No fue capaz de ocultar aquella pequeña decepción que le embargó.

Neji volvió a mirar y notó al chico. Tenía lentes oscuros y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de una sudadera gris. El pelo le cubría la mitad de la cara y como si el destino quisiera que mirasen mejor, el joven echó su cabello hacia atrás en un acto que aparentaba ser casual. El castaño que en todo momento estuvo atento paró en seco.

—No importa —agitó sus manos para parecer convincente—, no hace falta esperarlos porque igual y ella ya no me recuerda —dijo un poco avergonzado.

Pero a pesar de escuchar una voz dirigirse a él, las palabras no tenían sentido, tan solo eran un sonido sin forma ni razón. Su corazón que normalmente ya no notaba al latir, por la costumbre de siempre ir a cierto ritmo, ahora golpeaba insistente en su pecho, como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en un ave y ansiara por salir, porque dentro no había espacio suficiente y él mismo sentía que fuera incluso no hallaría el necesario.

—Oye, ya vámonos, no estoy tan desesperado como para armar una escena. —Le jaló del brazo, pero el chico de ojos perla se zafó y caminó en dirección a la chica.

Lee sudó frío, no quería que se acercara, pero ya estaba a unos pasos de ellos; y en un intento por detenerlo pensó en lanzarse sobre él. En cambio, lo único que hizo fue quedarse ahí congelado.

Sakura notó que alguien se acercaba y no fue capaz de continuar la conversación, el silencio les invadió y se detuvieron frente a un chico de cabello largo que miraba a su amigo con una expresión que no pudo descifrar.

Unas pequeñas arrugas se formaron en la frente de Sasuke, se sacó los lentes consciente que incluso así vería lo mismo, sí, eran los mismos ojos que él traicionó.

Nadie decía nada y la joven se comenzó a asustar.

—Disculpa... ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? —habló, pero los chicos ni siquiera le prestaron atención.

Estaba preparado para recibir un golpe, incluso no lo impediría, quizá hasta se dejaría dar dos, pero el castaño solo lo miraba, y él cada vez iba descartando la idea que estaba ahí para vengarse.

—Si tienes algo que decir, solo hazlo. —Volvió a colocarse los lentes y en ningún momento dejó de fruncir el ceño.

Neji por fin abrió ligeramente la boca y carraspeó un poco, pero no tuvo el valor de pronunciar nada. Dio un paso hacia atrás y apartando la mirada de Sasuke pasó de largo en la misma dirección que ellos habían tomado antes y cuando creyó que ya no lo verían, comenzó a correr.

 **[...]**

En una ocasión, cuando su padre aún tomaba su mano para llevarlo a la escuela, se inclinó, le miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos que ambos compartían en forma y color, acarició su pequeña cabeza que cabía en su mano y le dijo tan amable como nunca antes le escuchó:

— _Si algo sale mal, si ni siquiera sabes por qué es así, escribe en un papel lo que sientes._

No era el mejor consejo del mundo, pero era lo único que tenía, lo único que era capaz de hacer cuando las cosas rebasaban el límite. De alguna forma su padre siempre aparecía en su cabeza en los peores momentos, a pesar de que no estaba ahí con él y que se alejó hace tanto tiempo que lo único que sabe es que debe lucir igual a su tío, pero sabe que eso no es del todo cierto, porque a pesar de que son gemelos, no han pasado lo mismo y la vida no les ha marcado de igual forma.

Neji tomó aire, tomó tanto porque sentía que si no lo hacía de una vez, cuando menos lo esperara ya no podría hacerlo. No sabía dónde estaba, nunca había visto ese lugar y se asustó un poco, últimamente se encontraba envuelto en situaciones anormales, que no encajaban con la realidad que él a diario antes podía casi palpar. Pero no importaba y sacó la libreta donde durante todo el curso apenas y escribió algo.

« _Lamento_ _que me haya cruzado así en tu camino, lamento haberme perdido cuando me miraste y lamento ser tan ingenuo que cuando apareciste en mi vida no estaba preparado y solo me hundí lentamente en una obsesión insana para mí, para ti y para cualquiera que se interponga, porque no dejo de buscarte en todas partes, no dejo de imaginar cruzarme una y otra vez en tu vida, y ninguna de las veces en las que lo pensé, fue igual de lamentable que la real, la que pasó, y la que debía ser diferente, y lo que más temo es lo que puedas llegar a pensar, lo que llegues a sentir, que sea disgusto, rechazo o cualquier cosa que no sea lo que yo espero. No preguntes qué espero, porque no lo tengo muy claro, no quiero besar tus labios, ni tocar tu piel, no anhelo nada físico, solo quiero que me mires y veas lo que hay dentro como la primera vez, quiero ser una sensación extraña a tu alrededor, que cuando no esté, creas que nada tiene sentido, porque para mí nada tiene sentido, y que no haya nada más importante que yo, es egoísta, lo más egoísta quizá que escucharás en tu vida, pero no tienes derecho de reclamarme, ¿por qué entonces yo a quién le reclamo? ¿Quién es el culpable de esto que me acosa? Si sabes la respuesta me encantaría escucharla, me encantaría escuchar cualquier cosa que venga de ti y más que nada quisiera ser alguien con un significado esencial en la interrogante de tu existencia. Pero... ¿Quién eres? Y... ¿Quién soy yo?_ ».

* * *

 **N/A:** Cambié la descripción un poco, bueno todo. Cuando comencé a escribir tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que quería hacer, pero ahora está más firme y espero que les pueda gustar un poco. **¡Gracias por leer!** Espero leernos pronto...


	5. Epifita

**Epifita**

* * *

La olió. Sí, la acercó a su nariz y aspiró profundamente hasta detectar un ligero aroma a miel.

Ni Gaara fue consciente de su acción, tan solo fue un acto reflejo. Como si hubiera estado esperando con anticipación el momento en que una hoja volara frente a sus ojos y él con movimientos precisos, casi ensayados, la tomó con firmeza hasta estrujarla en su puño con un miedo inexplicable a perderle.

Después de comprobar que no había nadie más a su lado, nadie que reclamara por aquel pedazo de papel, ahí de pie con el viento agitando sus cabellos rojizos, descubrió la tinta impregnada en ella. Era una carta sin dueño.

 **[...]**

—Hola, ¿cómo estás? —le habló al techo—. Quizá pensaste que actuaba extraño, y no fue totalmente tu imaginación porque he tenido unas jaquecas terribles.

El viento silbó como respuesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Que por qué las tengo? —Su voz adquirió un tono arrogante—. No, por nada que deba preocuparte. Solo fue porque te descubrí besando a un chico justo cuando yo te iba a pedir que salieras conmigo. Sí, me gustas más de lo que debería sentir como tu amigo.

Pronunciar aquello en voz alta no le pareció nada gracioso como al principio. De hecho se sintió un poco deprimido, pero recordó aquellas líneas que leyó en el parque y una misteriosa sonrisa se coló en su rostro.

No sabía quién lo escribió. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué la guardó en su cajón debajo de los calcetines, como si fuera un tesoro que debía mantener fuera del alcance de los ojos ajenos. Pero se sentía estúpidamente reconfortado ante su presencia, su existencia se volvió una realidad en su vida y no estaba dispuesto a deshacerse de ella.

—Naruto, aún te amo —dijo antes de cerrar los ojos para caer profundamente en un sueño pacífico.

 _Ni más ni menos que el día en que creyó lo suyo iba a cambiar para bien._

•

• •

 **[...]**

• •

•

Aquel barrio era el más tranquilo de la zona. Flanqueado por pinos que los antiguos inquilinos plantaron, exhibía con gracia un aspecto que invitaba a bajar la guardia.

Naruto humedeció sus labios, asombrado por la hermosa arquitectura del hogar de Sasuke.

Era la segunda vez que iba de visita y sospechaba sería la última.

Se fijó en la suela de sus zapatos y golpeando sus talones en la banqueta se aseguró de eliminar todo rastro de polvo. Emprendió el resto del camino, atravesando un sendero que le llevó hasta quedar frente a una puerta de madera donde, con la mano temblorosa, se acercó para timbrar.

No esperó mucho

—Pasa. —El azabache se hizo a un lado para permitirle ingresar.

—Con permiso —dijo con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

La casa era enorme y el rubio se preguntó cómo llenaría él, con los escasos muebles que poseía, un lugar como aquel.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Té?, ¿jugo?, ¿agua? —le ofreció co n una sonrisa.

—Té, gracias —contestó imitando su gesto y con un calor que se abría paso, de algún lugar de su pecho, hasta alcanzar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Le vio marcharse y se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones que había alrededor de una pequeña mesa.

Aún con los nervios de punta, pasó su mirada por la pared frente a él; había pinturas de arte abstracto y, en un rincón, se encontró con un Sasuke de unos seis años. Sin resistir la curiosidad se acercó hasta la fotografía enmarcada que descansaba encima de una repisa. El niño lucía unas mejillas teñidas de carmín y una sonrisa sin un par de dientes.

—Esa en especial es vergonzosa, pero mi madre insiste en tenerla ahí. —Escuchó una voz tras su espalda.

—Me gusta. —Se giró para mirarlo.

Le extendió una delicada taza de porcelana, cuando el otro la tomó y la acercó a sus labios el aroma a jazmín se coló hasta su nariz.

—Puedes sentarte y ponerte cómodo, mis padres están trabajando e Itachi salió de viaje.

Obedeció, y al instante el azabache se dejó caer a un lado de él, sus rodillas hicieron contacto por un breve momento.

—Eres muy amable. —Dejó la taza en la mesa de centro y se alejó con pesar—. Yo...

En la superficie de ese mar tan azul, de sus preciosos ojos, había nacido un tifón.

—Naruto —le llamó antes de que terminara de hablar, aunque fue demasiado tarde.

Ambos evocaron sus demonios.

—Ella es importante, Hinata es como mi hermana. —Suspiró tratando de apartar el temor que despertaba en su interior.

—Desde que te conozco vas catalogando a todos como tus hermanos —se inclinó un poco para disminuir la distancia que, honestamente, comenzaba a odiar—, ¿por qué no soy igual que ellos? Por qué no te ahorras el drama y por fin entiendes que lo que sentimos, a pesar de ser un problema, es algo que no podemos evitar.

Tenía razón, nunca había experimentado algo similar, pero no imaginaba que llegaría a costa de lastimar a alguien que apreciaba.

—No puedo hacerlo —musitó.

Sasuke jaló la mano del rubio y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Su palma era tibia y reconfortante.

—Yo no puedo. No quiero alejarme de ti.

Le miró porque las palabras parecían no soportar el peso, e intentó transmitirle aquello que despertó y era más real que su existencia desde que sus pasos anduvieron al mismo ritmo.

—¿Crees ella me pueda perdonar? —Desvió la mirada al suelo, como si ahí fuera a encontrar la respuesta.

—No lo sé —contestó cansado.

—No lo merecía, no merecía ser tratada así. —Su impotencia se volvió palpable.

El azabache buscó una razón para demostrar que era mentira, pero ya lo había pensado antes y siempre fracasó.

—Estoy seguro que siempre supo —dijo perdiendo el control y desmoronándose—. Desde la primera vez, siempre supo que la engañábamos. —Soltó la mano pálida que segundos antes sujetó la suya.

Su acción de rechazo le dolió y se sumió en un silencio que parecía consumirle.

—Lo lamento —dijo, pero el otro pareció que ni siquiera le escuchó—. No hay nada que pueda hacer para remediar el error que cometimos. Al menos, creo que la única manera de conseguir el perdón es diciendo adiós.

—Entonces dilo —susurró.

Experimentaron el más profundo miedo.

—¿Lo entiendes? —Le suplicó, porque él no era el culpable ahí.

—No... ¿Tú, sí?

—Por favor, no lo hagas más complicado. —Se levantó, ya no tenía más motivos para quedarse.

 _«Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, lucías un pantalón rasgado por las rodillas y la expresión más absurda que había notado en mi vida. Yo tenía a una chica a mi lado que haciendo a un lado su timidez, me permitía descansar mi brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella nos propuso subir a la montaña rusa, cuando estuvimos a punto de hacerlo le atacó un dolor de cabeza y nos insistió en dejarla con su amiga mientras nos esperaba. Yo no quería subir contigo, yo quería estar con ella, pero tú la conocías mejor y sabías que si ignorábamos su petición se sentiría culpable. Terminamos sentados uno junto al otro. Descubrí que no solo tu aspecto era excéntrico, sino, también tu personalidad. Gritaste tanto que me aturdiste a mitad del recorrido, yo por venganza grité el resto del camino hasta olvidar el dolor en mi garganta y hasta que logré dejar de escucharte. Al bajar estallamos en carcajadas y te vi correr al baño para vomitar. No me di cuenta, pero a la siguiente vez que salí con Hinata esperaba encontrarte y cuando no lo hacía me sentía un poco decepcionado._

 _Fue cuando nos encontramos en una fiesta que mi mundo cambió. Lograste que hablara hasta por los codos, y yo jamás me había sentido tan libre. Me miraste de la misma forma en que te miré a ti, entonces el miedo y la razón me abandonaron. En la madrugada caminamos por las calles desiertas sin la intención de encontrar un taxi y nos perdimos. Desde ese momento no he logrado encontrar el camino de regreso. Me gustaría jamás encontrarlo, incluso si te arrepientes de todo»._

•

• •

 **[...]**

• •

•

Ese día todo estaba sumido en una extraña quietud.

Como ya era costumbre se fue a sentar en el fondo del auditorio.

Había comenzado a apreciar las clases de astronomía. También adquirió un especial interés por el sol, la manera en que daba vida y energía a la tierra era algo que tanto en su carrera, como en su particular afición, le motivaban a aprender más y más. Leyó un par de libros, buscó en YouTube documentales y preguntó al profesor todo lo que se le cruzó por la cabeza. Al final decidió que le debía aquello a Lee, y pensó en agradecerle en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Sasuke no volvió a pararse ahí, tampoco le llegó a ver a lo largo del semestre. Solo al principio y al final. Comenzaba un nuevo ciclo y sufría de sentimientos contradictorios al desear no verlo jamás y, luego, necesitar asegurarse que continuaba ahí, en alguna parte del mundo.

El catedrático acomodó sus cosas en el atril de madera, especial para conferencias, y dio la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes. En esta ocasión el inicio fue diferente al curso anterior, no les pidió presentarse y en cambio comenzó a leer uno de los libros que había traído consigo. Se detuvo algunas veces para explicar conceptos científicos que no todos podían entender, pero hablaba con fluidez sobre la idea de que existen muchas más dimensiones de las que los humanos pueden apreciar. Neji se sintió fascinado y un poco escéptico con el tema. " _Cualquier cosa fuera de nuestro alcance de entendimiento es difícil de asimilar_ ", dijo al finalizar, como una conclusión en la que muchos le dieron la razón.

Justo a las seis en punto todos se levantaron y emocionados, unos pocos fastidiados, se marcharon.

 **[...]**

Faltaban siete cuadras más, pero todo continuaba en completa armonía, el ambiente fresco, sus pasos ligeros resonando contra el asfalto y las acículas vibrando a su alrededor con las leves corrientes de aire, que a Neji dejó de importarle el tiempo que le tomara llegar a la casa de su amigo y disfrutó la calma.

Rock Lee era hijo único de un famoso jugador de béisbol y una entrenadora física, su posición económica era más que respetable, y el chico en cuestión, era una gran persona que no era influenciado por el dinero. Tuvo suerte de toparse con él en la escuela media, podría ser demasiado entusiasta al nivel de resultar exasperante, pero estar a su lado era siempre divertido y su honestidad le recordaba constantemente que podía confiar en él.

Se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que no fue consciente de lo que pasaba hasta que la alarma del automóvil a unos metros de él le trajo a la realidad.

 _Un chico salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, atravesó el jardín con la mirada baja, parecía que fuera a desmayarse. Alguien más abrió la puerta que segundos antes fue cerrada y corriendo alcanzó al chico, le tomó de los hombros y le obligó a girar, se intentó zafar y le gritó algo, pero no le hizo caso y lo estampó contra un auto._

El sonido era tan fuerte que Neji se sintió aturdido. Tardó en relacionar las piezas que él observaba como ajenas. Y cuando captó que estaban discutiendo y vio como uno apretaba la camisa del otro para acercarlo a su rostro pensó que tenía que intervenir y separarlos. Pero no le golpeó, ni le amenazó como creyó.

 _Sus labios se encontraron, aferrándose con fuerza, ambos con sus manos se atrajeron como si quisieran ser uno._

No tenía sentido lo que el castaño veía, pero sus ojos de a poco lo percibieron. Sasuke besaba a un chico rubio con tanta necesidad y pasión que parecía doloroso.

Todo fue tan rápido, de pronto ya no solo estaba observando de pie a un par de metros, ahora se encontraba empujando al azabache que cayó al suelo, se subió encima de él y apretando sus puños le golpeó en la cara. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...

Sus brazos subían y bajaban tomando impulso y estrellándose en su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios, su nariz. La sangre brotó como un riachuelo de entre las piedras. El dolor era insoportable, se preguntó si la sangre era suya.

Ya no estaba encima de Sasuke, ahora él estaba cayendo y solo el sonido sordo de su cabeza al chocar contra el cemento fue capaz de hacerle parar.

Estaba oscuro, estaba solo y sabía que bajo sus pies, si daba un paso más, había un precipicio que le llevaría al abismo. Tenía miedo, pero no paraba de acercarse al borde, no podía. En su mente solo había un chico rubio que adoraba, que no dejaba de anhelar.

Ahora estaba en el piso, boca arriba, había caído. No quería levantarse jamás, su cuerpo entero dolía como si sus músculos se hubieran desgarrado y le pareció ver que sus partículas se desprendían, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su núcleo, y fueron elevadas por el viento que sin piedad las esparcían.

" _¿Es el final?_ ", se preguntó con la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Un especial agradecimiento a las personas que votan, agregan la historia a sus listas de lectura y comentan en Wattpad, a los comentarios de Amor::Yaoi y a las personas que han seguido o marcado como favorita la historia en FanFiction y comentado. Pero en especial a **Hatake-Seikatsu** por sus palabras que siempre me logran hacer sentir que vale la pena seguir publicando.


	6. Contemplar el mundo en una banca

**Contemplar el mundo en una banca**

* * *

Se levantó la camisa delante del espejo.

 _"¡Pudo demandarte!"_ , recordó el grito de su tío en el automóvil. Con dificultad reaccionaba al significado de aquellas palabras, apenas y reaccionaba a algo más que al dolor que no se esfumaba.

Observó los moretones dispersos por su piel sin sorprenderse.

 _"¿En qué estabas pensando?"_ , evocó el reclamo entre lágrimas de su prima. Incluso aquello no logró hacerlo responder, solo la agonía que aún permanecía lograba que emitiera cortos sollozos.

Quiso creer que su reflejo mentía y bajó la mirada para comprobarlo él mismo. Pero no era una ilusión y la realidad comenzaba a tornarse más demente que cualquier indicio de paranoia que el propio Neji experimentara.

El mundo estaba enloqueciendo, o ¿era él quién alucinaba?

No quería pensar, no quería continuar buscando la lógica de aquella situación, se rendía. Ya no tenía fuerzas y ni siquiera quería recuperarlas. ¿Para qué? No servía de nada, desde el día en que sus ojos conectaron con los de Sasuke el mundo se alteró y no quedaba más que adaptarse. Al menos eso era lo único que tenía un poco claro. Nada era nítido por completo. No en ese nuevo mundo.

Se desvistió dejando caer las prendas al suelo, y sin prestarle atención al desorden que comenzaba a invadir su habitación, se metió al baño. También lo que encerraban esas cuatro paredes sufría cambios.

Desnudo, notó que el aire era frío y el agua aún más, pero no le importó. Se colocó debajo de la regadera, las pequeñas gotas cayendo a presión se escurrieron por su cuerpo e ignoró el ardor que provocaban contra su piel. Llevó las manos hasta sus oídos y los presionó con fuerza. Se alejó de ahí, ya no estaba en el cuarto de baño, ni en la casa de su tío, tampoco estaba en la ciudad donde llegó en su adolescencia, ni en el país orgulloso donde nació. Ahora estaba en las profundidades del océano. Y no estaba solo.

 **[...]**

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Neji? —le preguntó.

—Golpeé a un chico —contestó ajeno a sus propias palabras.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Esperó paciente por una respuesta, pero el castaño mantenía la vista enfocada en un punto de la pared y probó con algo más—. ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste en ese momento?

Suspiró, no estaba siendo obligado a estar allí, tampoco es que fuera su idea, pero se lo pidió su tío y negarse había sido imposible considerando que, quizá, realmente ocupaba ayuda psicológica.

—No lo sé. —Fue sincero, la persona que estaba sentada frente a él, comprendió, no tenía la necesidad de entrometerse ni de juzgarlo, al contrario, solo hacía su trabajo y él, aunque quisiera, no podría complicarlo más de lo que ya era—. De un momento a otro perdí la voluntad. Solo sé que tenía que apartar a cualquiera que se acercara al chico rubio. Sentí dolor, del físico y...

Calló, no podía explicar lo mucho que sufrió al sentir que desaparecía.

—¿Fue por celos?

El castaño la miró a los ojos por primera vez.

—Tal vez, no estoy seguro.

Aquello no llevaba a ninguna parte, al menos así lo advirtió.

—¿Podrías ser un poco más claro? —Le pidió con una sonrisa amable.

Ella tenía mil preguntas, pero él tenía más y no podía responderlas. No esperaba que ella lo asimilara tan fácil.

—Dejé de ser yo en ese momento —contestó sin más.

—Bien, Neji, pasemos a otro tema. —Le observó con simpatía, quizá ya acostumbrada a pacientes con situaciones más confusas—. ¿Has sufrido violencia en tu familia, en la escuela, o en alguna otra parte?

—No, al menos no que yo recuerde. Más que a gritos y castigos, me educaron con reglas y valores. Nunca he tenido problemas con compañeros, los respeto y me respetan. Y fuera no he experimentado nada tan grave.

—¿Algunas vez enfrentaste una situación que te hiciera pensar en recurrir a la agresión? Quizá no llegaste tan lejos, pero lo tuviste en mente. —Trató de incentivarlo a escudriñar sus recuerdos.

—No.

Neji estaba siendo paciente, tampoco es que cooperara totalmente, porque continuaba creyendo que nadie podría ayudarlo a resolver el dilema que ahora era su vida.

—La relación que tienes con la familia de tu tío es buena, has logrado acoplarte a ellos, pero ¿con tu padre? ¿Has intentado ponerte en contacto con él?

Le molestó que sacara a relucir aquello, ese hombre nada tenía que ver ahí y hablar de ello tampoco resolvería algo. Así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

El tiempo transcurría con lentitud, nada había sido resuelto aún, e inevitablemente, Neji no podía hacer más que continuar en el estado de sopor que mantenía desde su rendición.

—¿Cómo describirías tu carácter? ¿Sueles ser muy explosivo? —Las preguntas parecían no tener fin y estaba seguro surgirían más al abrir sus labios.

—Normal, como todas las personas.

La psicóloga le prestaba atención y abordó de nuevo, en un intento cargado de optimismo, el tema de la pelea.

—Neji, creíste que los chicos se estaban agrediendo y querías intervenir para separarlos. Pero era una discusión de amantes y conocías al chico que golpeaste, ¿qué relación mantienes con él? ¿Por qué no presentó cargos en tu contra?

—Lo conozco de vista, aunque sé quién es... —No quería parecer un acosador y sabía que de hablar más lo haría—. No sé por qué decidió detener al otro chico cuando intentó llamar a la policía.

—Me gustaría que intentes identificar tus propios sentimientos. Con todo lo que pasó, a pesar de que dejaste de sur tú, debió de permanecer una parte de ti y esa parte ¿qué sintió?

Exhaló el aire con lentitud.

—Lo intentaré, pero me llevará tiempo.

—Comprendo, ¿te gustaría hablar de algo más?

" _¿Qué más da lo que diga? ¿Me creerá si le digo que estoy profundamente atraído por el chico que golpeé? ¿Pero que en realidad en el momento en que lo hice lo último que me pasó por la mente fue él? ¿Qué jamás había sentido tanta rabia? ¿Qué mi corazón estaba fracturado y fue la única forma de fundirlo de nuevo? ¿Pero ninguno de estos sentimientos son míos? Y la verdad es que desde hace tiempo llevo percibiendo emociones que no me pertenecen. Y ¿creerá si le digo que no solo perdí el control de mi mente? También por un instante me perdí en un mundo extraño y mi cuerpo quedó más lastimado que la cara de Sasuke porque caí y milagrosamente solo los daños superficiales se manifestaron. Pero nunca caí, ni me evaporé en el aire como creí, todo el tiempo estuve en el suelo. Nadie me agredió, nadie me lastimó, fue solo mi imaginación, pero ¿es tan poderosa como para someter mi cuerpo entero? ¿Me creerá si le enseño los moretones? Qué más da lo que diga_ ", pensó con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban y que al final no fueron suficientes para hacerle confesar.

—No —dijo en cambio.

—Dejaremos la sesión por hoy, te espero la próxima semana, Neji. —Le ofreció la mano para despedirse.

•

• •

 **[...]**

• •

•

Estaba sentado en una banca del instituto y comía una barra integral que compró antes de entrar a clases. Observaba los campos verdes que en ocasiones utilizaban para jugar torneos o practicar algún deporte, pero el sol estaba en lo más alto y en ese momento nadie a parte de él estaba ahí.

Se sentía ligero, más que las hojas que arrastraba el viento frente a él.

Era extraño, como si alguien hubiera tomado su carga, esa que llevaba sobre los hombros todo el tiempo.

—Hola, Gaara —reconoció la voz dulce tras su espalda.

—Hola —los bordes de sus labios se estiraron un poco—, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó sin pretender nada más que ser educado.

—Bien, gracias. —Sonrió, pero sus ojos delataron lo contrario—. ¿Y tú?

—Igual. —La observó por un instante y apartó la mirada para no incomodar a la chica.

Ella asintió y se sentó junto a él.

No había sido su intención charlar con el pelirrojo, pero su presencia y la consideración que siempre le tenía, le hizo darse cuenta cuan necesitada estaba de aquello, de un respiro junto a alguien que se lo permitiera.

—La lluvia de anoche dejó el cielo despejado —habló y ante los oídos de la joven, fue como música.

—Sí. —Levantó la vista al cielo y admiró el hermoso azul.

—Probablemente las estrellas y la luna estarán deslumbrantes.

—Espero que así sea —le confesó.

Se dejaron envolver por la armonía que el día ofrecía y Hinata suspiró una vez tras otra sin ser consciente.

—No debe de tardar en llegar. —Le miró de reojo—. Quizá en cinco o diez minutos más.

Leyó sus pensamientos y aquello no le asombró, después de todo se trataba de las pocas personas que conocía que exploraba todo lo que le rodeaba en silencio.

—Gracias.

Esperaba a Naruto, pero hubiera preferido que tardara un poco más, quería continuar contemplando el mundo en aquella banca.

—Ahí está. —Apuntó el mentón en su dirección.

Hinata apretó los párpados y murmuró para sí un: " _puedes hacerlo_ ". Dejando a un lado la inseguridad se obligó a levantar el brazo y agitar la mano para saludar al chico.

El rubio imitó el gesto y apresuró sus pasos. Cuando llegó le dedicó una sonrisa a Gaara y luego observó a la chica con atención.

—¿Cómo está Sasuke? —Sin darse cuenta ya estaba hablando y su expresión se tornó triste.

—No te preocupes —dijo con suavidad—, no fue nada grave.

—No contesta mis llamadas. —Trató de contener cualquier indicio de quiebre.

El rubio frunció el ceño y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—Debe estar ocupado... —inventó una excusa—. Mejor dime, ¿qué pasó con tu hermano? Lucía muy mal.

Hinata bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—Él...

Detuvo sus palabras al notar como sus labios temblaban y al sentir las esquinas de su boca caer.

Naruto se agachó frente a ella y acunó sus manos.

—Él, mi primo... No sé por qué lo hizo. —Sus párpados se volvieron pesados y cerró los ojos. No quería llorar, pero tampoco lo podía evitar. ¿Por qué el castaño había golpeado a Sasuke? Ella nunca le mencionó quien le había roto el corazón.

La miró sin saber qué decir. Aquello era muy confuso para el rubio. Desconocía cómo todo se había distorsionado hasta volver a involucrarlos en una nueva y terrible situación.

—Por favor, no le odien —le suplicó con sus perlas inundadas en lágrimas.

El chico no soportó más y la abrazó. Nunca fue su intención provocar más dolor en su querida amiga.

" _Quien quiera que controlara los hilos del destino, debía odiarles_ ", pensó con amargura. Pero ya había sido suficiente de lamentos. Le debía una disculpa y ahí inclinado frente a ella, encontró la oportunidad para liberar un poco de la culpa que le consumía.

—Lo lamento —susurró—, en verdad lo siento.

—Naruto —pronunció su nombre apenas audible y se aferró a él—. No importa, lo nuestro jamás tuvo futuro. Lo sabía, nunca fui adecuada para Sasuke. —Se escondió en el hueco de su cuello.

El rubio sintió que le estrujaban el corazón.

—Fue mi culpa —dijo.

El dolor se transmitió en aquella simple frase.

—No importa. —Con una mano en su pecho le empujó para verle directo a los ojos—. En verdad. —Forzó una sonrisa.

Sus rasgos eran muy similares a los del joven que atacó a Sasuke, y recordó cuando reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, en un impulso que brotó desde su interior, lo empujó lanzándole tan lejos que temió matarlo.

—Creo que entiendo por qué lo hizo. Ambos merecíamos esos golpes.

—No digas eso... Neji ni siquiera...

—¿Neji? —preguntó el pelirrojo que todo el tiempo estuvo ahí.

Los chicos le observaron sin entender a qué venía su pregunta.

No hizo falta que Hinata respondiera, Gaara ya estaba caminando fuera de su alcance.

 **[...]**

Entendió la mayoría de lo que escuchó y vio. Como supuso, el chico que besó a Naruto era el novio de Hinata. Lo demás careció de importancia, pero aquel nombre, _Neji_ , le hizo sentir perdido en cuanto escuchó por primera vez de los labios de la chica esas cuatro palabras.

La tranquilidad se esfumó. Ahora sentía sus músculos entumirse y moverse se volvió una tarea pesada.

Comenzó a sudar frío y sintió ganas de tirarse al suelo. No tenía la energía para continuar caminando, pero se forzó.

« _Lamento_ _que me haya cruzado así en tu camino, lamento haberme perdido cuando me miraste... Porque no dejo de buscarte en todas partes, no dejo de imaginar cruzarme una y otra vez en tu vida... y lo que más temo es lo que puedas llegar a pensar, lo que llegues a sentir, que sea disgusto, rechazo o cualquier cosa que no sea lo que yo espero_ ».

A su mente acudieron frases de la carta que encontró y le provocó un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Su tobillo se dobló y cayó. No tuvo tiempo para meter las manos y su boca se estrelló justo en el borde de un escalón.

« _No preguntes que espero, porque no lo tengo muy claro... Solo quiero que me mires y veas lo que hay dentro... quiero ser una sensación extraña a tu alrededor, que cuando no esté, creas que nada tiene sentido, porque para mí nada tiene sentido, y que no haya nada más importante que yo, es egoísta, lo más egoísta quizá que escucharás en tu vida_ ».

Lo que leyó continuaba apareciendo en su cabeza, con una voz que nunca antes había escuchado. Escupió la sangre que se acumulaba y comenzaba a tragarse.

« _¿Quién es el culpable de esto que me acosa?... Quisiera ser alguien con un significado esencial en la interrogante de tu existencia. Pero... ¿Quién eres? Y... ¿Quién soy yo?_ ».

Neji, Neji, Neji. Tuvo la impresión de oír antes ese nombre.

Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, pero no le importó y se levantó tambaleándose. Parecía drogado. Así se sentía, con los instintos adormilados.

¿Cuál era el nombre del novio de Hinata?

" _Sasuke_ ", recordó. Dedos largos y delgados, como los de un pianista o un pintor, eso fue lo que pensó de él cuando lo vio por primera vez.

¿Por qué a su mente acudía la imagen del chico? Tenía que llegar a casa y se ponía a divagar en tonterías.

¿Llegar a casa?

Se detuvo y un par de adolescentes frente a él le rodeó apartando la mirada para pasar de largo, se notaba el miedo que tenían de ser atacados por el pelirrojo.

¿Para qué quería llegar a su casa? ¿Qué encontraría ahí? Nada le aseguraba que al llegar todo se solucionaría.

Apoyó una mano en la pared junto a él y con la otra se protegió el estómago. Tenía tanto frío, su cara estaba pálida, mucho más de lo normal, su cabeza parecía que explotaría. Ya no quería aguantar más aquella tortura y lentamente descendió hasta el suelo.

Antes de perder la consciencia, una imagen inundó su mente:

 _Unos dientes afilados se clavaron en su labio inferior, saboreó el sabor metálico de su propia sangre y gruñó cuando le succionó la herida. Con sus manos presionó las orejas del otro y luego agarró en sus puños unos mechones largos para impedirle apartarse._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Por amor al arte! ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Lo que debió ser Parte I

**Lo que debió ser. Parte I.**

* * *

De un lado al otro, arriba y abajo. Sus pupilas danzan sin música al observar todo lo que le rodea.

—Quédate sentado aquí, ¿vale? —Pellizca su mejilla con el pulgar y el dedo índice—. Ahora vuelvo, cariño.

El ambiente es pesado, siente respirar polvo y entre aquella bruma, que quizá está en su cabeza, observa el corto cabello castaño alzarse en el aire.

—Quiero regresar a casa —pide con una fina línea surcando su frente.

—Lo haremos en un momento, pero tienes que esperar un poco más.

Aprieta entre sus brazos el cuello del oso de peluche.

—No tardes —murmura mirando al suelo.

Su madre pasa los dedos entre las hebras rojas del pequeño Gaara y él siente cuando se aleja, pero no hace nada para impedirlo.

Realmente odia la idea de permanecer ahí. A pesar de que si balancea los pies logra mover un poco el columpio. No es tan divertido cuando está solo.

Sabe que lo que está a punto de hacer no es nada bueno, por eso antes de que la suela de sus botas toque el suelo, gira la cabeza en todas las direcciones para comprobar que su madre no está cerca.

Baja con cuidado, como temiendo pisar lava, pero no hay nada de eso. Solo tierra firme.

Abraza a su amigo afelpado para darse un poco de valor y, con todo lo que le permiten sus cortas piernas, corre hasta escabullirse entre los árboles que estuvo observando con envidia por un largo rato.

—Solo daremos un paseo —le informa al peluche.

Gaara no es nada ingenuo y se asegura de memorizar la dirección que está tomando. Él tampoco es un chico rebelde, procura siempre escuchar con atención y después cumple los deseos de los demás por encima que los propios, en especial cuando los ojos grandes y azules de aquella mujer menuda le escrutan con tanto amor.

Él no hace más que sentir culpa, porque lo sabe, se esfuerza por controlar el monstruo que posee.

—No tienes que tener miedo, ella no se enojará, regresaremos pronto...

Quizá eso se lo dice a sí mismo. Sabe que no es correcto, procura no hacer ruido cuando sus botas rojas pisan una hoja o una rama, como queriendo ocultar su presencia. Su corazón late con fuerza. Y también asume que no quiere contarle a nadie lo que está haciendo, nunca.

Escucha unos arbustos agitarse y da un pequeño brinco.

—¿Quién está ahí? —pregunta con voz temblorosa.

No hay nadie más que él y eso por un momento le provoca más miedo.

Tal vez ya es hora de regresar, gira sobre sus pasos y logra ver a lo lejos el columpio ahora vacío meciéndose por el viento.

Ochenta y siete pasos. Solo eso recorrió, y solo eso tiene que volver a andar para llegar y volver a llenar el espacio que nunca debió dejar libre.

Si corre, en menos de tres minutos estará allí.

Lo sabe, lo tiene bien claro, pero no se mueve.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —Levanta al oso hasta que los dos botones negros quedan a la altura de sus ojos.

El peluche no responde, nunca lo hará, también lo sabe.

Lo deja caer.

Vuelve a girar y en esta ocasión no le importa saber el camino que tomará.

 _No es un buen chico, por más que lo escucha de los labios de su madre todo el tiempo, nunca estará de acuerdo. Cuando alguien se acerca y pronuncia "Es muy serio", ella sonríe con aquella dulzura y contesta "Es un buen niño"._

Quiere regresar por el amigo que dejó abandonado, pero recuerda la frase frecuente de su padre: " _Yo le enseñaré a respetar_ ".

 _¿Qué quieren que haga con todo lo que quema dentro?_

Continúa avanzando.

" _Lo siento señora, pero tendrá que buscar otra escuela para Gaara_ ". " _Las madres de los demás niños no permitirán que se acerque a ellos, le tienen miedo_ ". _Un par de juguetes que partió en dos por ser demasiados ruidosos. Unas cuantas miradas que hicieron llorar, quizá más de cuatro golpes y solo un grito. No es demasiado. No se compara a lo mucho que él se contiene._

" _Es mi culpa, cielo_ ", _le dice mientras lo mira con lástima. Sus pulgares haciendo círculos en sus mejillas mientras sostiene su cara en alto para que pueda observar su rostro._ " _No quiero jugar con Gaara_ ", _sus hermanos mayores cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda. "Es pequeño, cambiará", su tío susurrando cuando cree que está dormido._ _Lo sabe._

Las hojas crujen al ser aplastadas. Esquiva las rocas que se empeñan en tirarlo.

 _Su amigo de felpa está desgastándose y ya su madre ha tenido que remendarlo más de tres veces. Pronto tendrá que deshacerse de él, ya está grande para tener un peluche. Tiene cinco, casi seis y poco le falta para entrar a la escuela de mayores. Una escuela donde tendrá que comportarse para no ser expulsado, al menos no de nuevo._

" _Será nuestro nuevo hogar", le dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas, la más falsa y mejor ensayada._ _Se han mudado, se han separado de papá por su culpa. Ya no verán a Temari ni a Kankuro porque ahora están muy lejos, tan lejos que tuvo que dormir tres veces en el camino a aquí. Las cajas apiladas y sin un solo mueble, solo dos almohadas, al menos tienen eso para recargar la cabeza y no despertar con las mejillas frías._

" _Todo está bien cariño, no llores_ ". _Había tenido razón, los días eran más tranquilos, pero eran muy solitarios. Ella tendría en algún momento que salir a conseguir un trabajo y él iniciaría con las clases, prometiendo que olvidarían la tristeza con afanes._

" _Encontrarás amigos cuando entres a la escuela_ ". _¿Para qué quiere amigos? No ha logrado nada bueno con su familia, nunca ha logrado agradarle a alguien más que a su madre._

Corre y deja muy atrás a su amigo silencioso, también al columpio que rechina y a ella.

 _Su padre podrá ser muy duro, sus hermanos lo podrán hacer a un lado e ignorarlo, pero sabe que ella los extraña y él también, un poco, no tanto como su madre. Quizá si desaparece será mejor. Lo sabe._

Una parte de él nunca se mueve del lugar donde su madre le deja para ir a hablar con su nuevo profesor. Le ha pedido un momento para hablar de: " _Gaara es especial y ocupa mucha paciencia, pero es un buen niño_ ". Ambos están en la que sería su escuela, en el área de juegos de los niños menores y que él especialmente no podría visitar por ya no pertenecer ahí. Para él hay una cancha de baloncesto, una para jugar fútbol e incluso tienen una especial para béisbol. Una escuela grande, pero aún no inician las clases y nadie le llamará la atención por balancearse mientras espera.

Aunque ya no está ahí, el portón está abierto y el pelirrojo aprovechó para escapar.

 _"Es un buen chico", probablemente eso estará diciendo su madre una y otra vez._

 **[...]**

A un lado hay una zona deshabitada, un terreno sin dueño y que utilizan como una ruta alterna en caso de emergencias, las rejas que siempre impiden cruzar del otro lado, hoy se han recorrido para permitir ingresar un camión especial que se encargará de llevar toda la basura que se generó de podar los campos y los árboles. Todos están ocupados como para notar que un niño aprovecha la rara ocasión de huir por ahí.

Para cuando Karura repara en que su pequeño pelirrojo no está donde lo dejó, su cabeza estalla en pánico.

 _El portón abierto, el monte, la carretera a la distancia, los cinco minutos en que apartó la mirada._

Es lo más aterrador que ha experimentado, es como un mazo golpeando su corazón.

No hay tiempo para pararse a pensar, no se puede permitir un segundo más y se lanza de lleno hacia el frente, con brazos y piernas luchando por cortar el aire. Su garganta está cerrada, como si tuviera algo atorado que le impidiera gritar "Gaara", pero todo su ser lo hace en su lugar.

Ve a lo lejos un bulto café que reconoce, lo alcanza en un suspiro y se detiene para estrujarlo entre sus manos.

•

•

•

Cuando le encuentra lo lleva a casa de la mano. No le dice nada. No le aclara si estuvo bien o mal. Nada.

 _Es consciente de su condena. Ya no puede fingir que puede evitarla._

 _Intentó minimizar los daños, intentó creer que juntos podrían._

 _Lo ama, pero no es suficiente._

 _El rojo carmín nunca podrá ocultarlo._

Llega la hora, para ambos, de incorporarse a la sociedad, pero ninguno sale del pequeño departamento.

Una semana, dos, tres, un mes, dos meses.

 _"No es tú culpa, Gaara", acaricia su cabeza cubierta de suave terciopelo. "Pronto encontrarás nuevos amigos"._

Vierte en su mano todo el contenido del frasco que el psiquiatra le ha prescrito desde que llegó a la ciudad.

 _"Te amo, cariño", descubre una sonrisa mejor que las demás, aquella parece perfecta._

Se mete todas las pastillas a la boca y traga con ayuda de su propia saliva.

 _"Papá vendrá por ti, no temas", le da un beso en la frente._

No tiene miedo, sabe que el medicamento la ayuda a respirar con tranquilidad y que después de un rato le contará historias y si tiene suerte quizá le cantará la canción que ya no debe escuchar acostado en su regazo.

Pero nada de eso pasa, ella se duerme y no despierta.

 **[...]**

 _Ella mintió en tres cosas; su padre nunca lo buscó, fue su tío el que llegó por él, pero se quedaron en esa ciudad; Gaara nunca fue un buen chico; y sí fue su culpa._

Ahora ya no entiende nada.

 _Ella tuvo razón en lo más importante; sí lo amó; y sí encontró un nuevo amigo._

No sabe. Incluso a pesar de continuar existiendo, apenas y logra saber algo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

De haber permanecido en ese columpio, un niño de cabello castaño más oscuro que el de su madre se habría acercado a él y habrían subido juntos al tobogán. Su madre le habría observado reír y ella misma se encontraría riendo entre lágrimas. Habría sabido que tomó la decisión correcta. _Habría._

* * *

 **N/A:** Es corto, pero es... es algo. Ok, no **7u7**

¡Gracias por leer! _Por aquí solo lo hace una bella persona,_ pero jamás me cansaré de agradecer porque al final me está dedicando de su tiempo y eso es lo más increíble. Recuerdo que fue el primer consejo que recibí de alguien a quien realmente admiraba y que fue la primera persona en leerme y dejar un comentario, tuvimos un par de conversaciones privadas, era una chica tan agradable, tan amable y tan buena... Yo era más joven y no respondí al último mensaje que escribió, de hecho no pude responder a su amabilidad, y espero algún día hacerlo.


	8. Lo que debió ser Parte II

**Lo que debió ser. Parte II.**

* * *

Como ya era costumbre al llegar de la escuela, sin saludar a nadie, pasó derecho a su habitación y puso el pestillo para aislarse completamente. La mochila que colgaba de su hombro se deslizó lentamente de su brazo hasta caer al suelo.

No se molestó en llegar a la cama porque en cuanto dio los primeros pasos supo que no podría más y se derrumbó ahí mismo. Todo lo que soportó lo liberó a través de lágrimas. Cada pequeña acción, cada gesto, cada palabra, todo, porque todo dolía y él solo podía encogerse y abrazar sus rodillas mientras se rompía.

Neji tenía doce años y el mundo que se abría para él, era aterrador ante sus ojos.

Constantemente creía que todos le recriminaban los actos de su padre, sus errores eran los suyos, porque era su hijo y tenía miedo de las miradas que recibía por ello, como siempre atentos y deseosos a que cayera en el mismo hoyo. Sentía vergüenza, quería olvidar a aquel que le dio la vida, pero sobre todo, quería olvidar lo feliz que fue a su lado, porque lo que más dolía, era su ausencia.

 **[...]**

—¿En verdad estarás bien tú solo? —dice con la mano en la barbilla del menor mientras le mira con preocupación.

—Tía, solo serán un par de horas —sonríe brillante —, además pronto dormiré, mañana tengo que estar listo para presentar exámenes. —Retuerce sus dedos detrás de la espalda por aquella excusa tan tonta que cubría una realidad diferente.

—Eres un chico muy estudioso, deberías venir con nosotros. Cuando seas mayor ya no podrás tomarte tantas libertades como ahora, y pienso que es mejor disfrutar cuando se es posible —habla con angustia. No le gusta que su sobrino pase tanto tiempo encerrado en casa.

—Hermano Neji. —La pequeña lo observa por detrás del vestido de su madre con timidez—. Será divertido, mis amigos estarán ahí y seguro te agradarán...

—Gracias —continúa sonriendo, pero cada segundo es más complicado mantener el borde de sus labios estirados—, no se preocupen, espero que disfruten la fiesta.

La mayor suspira con resignación y mira a su esposo esperando que intervenga para convencer al chico, pero él solo niega con la cabeza y la toma de los hombros para despedirse de Neji y dejar las últimas instrucciones en caso de emergencia.

El pequeño observa detrás de la ventana como suben al auto y se marchan. Deja de sonreír y las comisuras de sus labios caen dolorosamente. Gira para encontrarse con el silencio del hogar, todo está tan tranquilo y solitario, son pocas las ocasiones en que la casa se encuentra en ese estado y él ya no tiene que esconderse porque no hay nadie a su alrededor, pero la costumbre no le permite salir del todo.

Se acerca al mueble de la televisión, en la repisa que está más cerca al suelo busca un disco que hace mucho tiempo escuchó y que había sido olvidado por todos. Al encontrarlo lo observa con cierto temor, pero no duda en reproducirlo a pesar de ser consciente de que despertará algo en él y quizá no sea nada agradable.

Las primeras notas inundan por completo el lugar, el sonido de un piano que es acariciado delicadamente, tan frágil, una melodía que es sutil, suave y que de a poco va sintiendo en él. Porque sí, la siente, su respiración se acopla a ella y su cuerpo entero recibe el impacto.

Recuerda. Recuerda su infancia y lamenta la ingenua alegría de aquellos tiempos. Ahora ya no había una razón para abrir los ojos cada día, antes ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en ello, pero comenzó a importar, descubrió que no tenía sentido el continuar así, prefería renunciar, pero tenía miedo a la muerte y a continuar viviendo.

Se va a sentar en el sofá mientras se sume en una especie de mundo que ha creado para no estar solo. Cierra los ojos y escucha el timbre. Se congela, sus músculos están demasiado entumecidos como para reaccionar y solo vuelve a escuchar aquel sonido que nada tiene que ver con la música que segundos antes le sumergía en melancolía.

No es su familia, de serlo habría escuchado el ruido del motor y teme cualquier otra situación. Con torpeza se acerca para observar por la mirilla alzándose de puntillas.

Una mujer con rasgos dulces está del otro lado, su cabello es castaño claro y lo lleva corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos son de un azul oscuro. Nunca la ha visto en su vida, pero va por las llaves que dejó sobre la mesa para abrirle.

—Hola, buenas tardes —saluda con voz temblorosa.

Ella sonríe, un gesto muy cálido que se siente reconfortante y le provoca imitarla.

—Mi niño —dice con ternura mientras lo observa y sus ojos se van cristalizando—. Lamento venir hasta ahora.

El menor no sabe qué responder, no sabe quién es y por qué se dirige a él con tanta confianza, pero la verdad es que no se siente incómodo como cuando se está con un extraño, el ambiente es demasiado ligero y en ese momento solo se pregunta por qué no es capaz de reconocerla si ante su presencia la tranquilidad le invade.

—No te quitaré mucho tiempo. —Limpia una lágrima y respira profundamente—. Ha sido un viaje largo y estoy muy cansada, pero no puedo demorarme aunque así lo quisiera.

Percibe un aroma extraño, uno que le es familiar.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —pregunta con inocencia.

La mayor contrae el rostro como evitando echarse a llorar, sus ojos detallan las facciones del castaño y lleva una mano para cubrir su boca. Niega con la cabeza y por fin se decide a extender sus brazos y tomar las mejillas del chico.

—Neji —susurra.

Sus manos se sienten demasiado frías contra su piel, tan heladas que comienza a notar que pierde calor con aquel toque.

—¿Se siente bien? —Comienza a asustarse, ella parece que sufre y el castaño no sabe exactamente qué hacer.

—Cielo —acuna su rostro—, las cosas no han sido sencillas para ti, lo sé, pero no estás solo, nunca has estado solo. Yo te estaré siempre agradecida, siempre... —No puede retener más el llanto y deja caer su cabeza—. Cuida... cuida de ti y deja de esconderte, no tienes que ocultar cuando te sientes triste, no tienes que aparentar nada, eres un niño con sentimientos preciosos, nadie te culpará por seguir viviendo ni por disfrutarlo, inténtalo.

 _Puede que el cielo quiera llorar._

 _Él quiere consolarle._

 _Sus dulces lágrimas como agujas perforan su piel y le ignora._

 _No importa el dolor, quiere quedarse sintiendo su llanto sobre él._

 _Porque no tiene a nadie, igual que él, y necesita estar ahí._

 _Necesita darle las fuerzas que ya no tiene._

 _Quizá mañana el cielo olvide que estuvo ahí, pero él jamás lo olvidará._

 _Siempre recordará que por un instante su dolor también fue el suyo, y el de él dejó de existir._

 **[...]**

—Neji. —El chico siente como acarician su pelo, abre los ojos y descubre el rostro de su tía—. Te quedaste dormido, querido. Deberías ir a dormir a tu habitación, ahí descansarás mejor.

Se levanta aturdido e intenta orientarse sin mucho éxito. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Vamos, hijo. —Su tío lo observa a un lado de su esposa—. ¿Te sientes bien? —pregunta al notar como sus movimientos son bastante torpes.

—Sí —pronuncia con poca seguridad—, yo solo... No me di cuenta que ya era tan tarde.

La mayor no puede evitar dudar al ver su cara de confusión. Neji normalmente hace todo perfectamente, sin margen de error y encontrarlo en el sillón abrazando un cojín como un niño pequeño le recuerda que a pesar de su actitud, en realidad, no es más que un niño que necesita de ellos. Quiere darle un abrazo, pero el chico no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de muestras de afecto y no quiere incomodarlo más.

—¿Tienes hambre? Te trajimos un pedazo de pastel, puedes pasar a comerlo antes de subir a tu habitación.

—Gracias, pero en realidad solo tengo sueño. Buenas noches, espero se la hayan pasado bien —dice levantándose de un salto y se aleja con una mueca que intenta ser una sonrisa.

Se escuchan sus pasos en las escaleras y el golpe de la puerta al cerrar. Los mayores se preguntan en silencio si deberían ir a comprobar que su sobrino realmente esté bien, pero deciden darle espacio.

 **[...]**

Enciende la luz y se detiene a analizar que todo esté en orden porque de repente le ataca la idea de seguir soñando. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿En qué momento se durmió? No tiene ninguna forma de comprobar que aquella visita extraña no fue más que producto de su imaginación. Saca el aire con lentitud y se convence así mismo que no fue más que una extraña pesadilla.

Recuerda que lleva tiempo sin escribir en su diario y de la mesa a un lado de su cama abre el primer cajón y levanta el fondo de madera dejando al descubierto una libreta vieja y desgastada.

Es especial, escribe desde que tiene siete años, las primeras páginas contienen pequeños textos donde describe lo que hizo en fechas importantes, es algo burdo, pero era joven y conforme avanza en las páginas, todo se vuelve más detallado. Más descriptivo y más pesimista. El último par de años las palabras solo reflejan autodesprecio.

A veces no quiere escribir y dibuja algo, a veces solo ve lo que ahí está, como hoy, hoy quiere tomar un tiempo para analizar los sentimientos que plasmó. Acomoda las almohadas de su cama contra la pared para poder recargar su espalda, con cuidado sube al colchón y en sus rodillas que están cerca de su pecho apoya la libreta para comenzar desde el inicio. Quizá es como un ritual para él, porque lo ha leído tantas veces y cada vez descubre algo nuevo.

Algo se forma en su rostro, no es exactamente una sonrisa, pero puede parecérsele y es lo más sincero que ha expresado en mucho tiempo. Su interior se vuelve transparente.

Amaba a sus padres, amaba vivir, era feliz, o al menos hasta que cumple ochos años, porque a partir de ahí lo que escribe comienza a cambiar. Al llegar el final de cada día hace la misma pregunta. « _¿Ellos me aman?_ ».

« _No hay gritos, nunca gritan, pero algo anda mal. Al llegar de la escuela ni siquiera me miraron, hoy tenían que ir por el festival de verano, lo olvidaron. Solo estaban sentados en la mesa, perdidos_ ».

Cuando tuvo nueve años solo llenó cinco páginas, de ellas, cuatro son de dibujos y una sola página contiene unas cuantas palabras.

« _Él dijo antes de salir: "recoge la mierda que dejaste en el jardín". En un marco de madera que nos regaló el maestro pidió que con una manta y acuarelas dibujáramos a nuestra familia, la dejé secando al sol y mi padre la vio antes de irse. Mi madre escuchó y antes de ir tras él me miró como queriendo decir algo, pero no lo hizo y se fue_ ».

Su padre asesinó a un hombre, no, no a cualquiera. Mató a su madre con una navaja. Se enteró por labios de sus compañeros.

 _«Avanzo y avanzo, cada día. ¿Realmente es hacia el frente? No hay manera de que esté retrocediendo, porque el tiempo avanza en línea recta, no hay curvas, no hay retorno»._

 **[...]**

—Has estado muy callado, ¿algo anda mal?

Sus ojos se abren más y observa al hombre que siempre ha intentado protegerlo.

—No, todo sigue como siempre —responde con tranquilidad.

Ha dejado de disfrazar su pena, abraza su soledad y espera poder vivir con ella.

—Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, a mí, a tu tía, a quién más confianza le tengas.

—Tío —su voz sale suave, pero clara—, ¿yo no seré como él?

Está con la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la habitación, sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta con la mano y al escucharlo irrumpe por completo el espacio que su sobrino siempre ha mantenido intacto.

—Neji —se asegura de que el pequeño le mire—. Tu padre tenía un problema y se negó a pedir ayuda, pensó que podría hacerlo solo.

—¿Cómo sé que no estoy mal?, ¿quizá también estoy loco y no me he dado cuenta? —Está asustado, el miedo no puede ignorarlo y ya ha dejado de ocultarlo.

—No lo estás, crecí con él y siempre hubo una diferencia. —Intenta explicar.

—Fue... —traga saliva—, ¿fue mi culpa?

" _¿Cómo podría serlo?_ ", piensa con tristeza. Después de dos años su sobrino al fin le permite conocer lo mucho que le afectó la muerte de su madre y el destino de su padre.

—No es tu culpa.

El castaño siente como aquella presión en su pecho lentamente desaparece. Aún teme por el futuro, pero quiere intentarlo, quiere intentar vivir, tiene derecho y desde que abrió la puerta a esa mujer, también le abrió la puerta al mundo.

 **[...]**

—Veré a mis amigos, ¿me acompañas? —le pide aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Tengo que estudiar para entrar a la universidad que elegí. —Ni siquiera despega la vista de los libros que está leyendo.

—Mi amigo, el chico del que te hablé...

—¿El que tanto admiras? —le interrumpe para evitar que la conversación se extienda más de lo necesario.

Hinata suspira.

—Llevará a su mejor amigo, es una persona muy interesante, estoy segura que se llevarán muy bien. Vamos, hermano. —La sensación de que tiene que hacer que los chicos se conozcan ha sido abrumadora y no puede sacarla de su cabeza, al menos no hasta que lo logre.

—Será en otra ocasión, ya encontraré el momento de conocer a las personas que te hacen tan rara.

Sabe que insistir es tonto, Neji no muestra muchos deseos por socializar y también sabe que sus prioridades son otras, a su manera es feliz. No lo entiende, pero eso no significa que deba cambiar algo.

—Será algún día —musita.

* * *

 **N/A:** Gracias por leer, en verdad muchas gracias, la historia está por terminar. Cuando la historia nació en mi cabeza, nació como un one-shot, ahora se convirtió en una historia corta y estoy feliz por ello. **Nos seguimos leyendo.**


	9. Su principio y su final

**Su principio y su final**

* * *

Caminaba en la oscuridad envolviendo su estómago entre sus brazos, como protegiendo que no se escapara lo poco que le conectaba al mundo por ahí.

El aire no era frío, ni siquiera se podría decir si realmente lo había, pero él continuaba respirando y eso parecía confirmarlo, aunque no se podría estar completamente seguro.

El chico no pensaba, no sentía, solo avanzaba, sin detenerse un instante. Un pie delante del otro, como compitiendo entre ellos por ser el primero en llegar. Un lugar al cuál llegar, un lugar para él. Existía y estaba cerca.

 _Gaara amó a Naruto, el rubio fue su primer amigo, el primero en no solo ver lo malo en él, fue el primero que lo aceptó. Después llegaron más personas, estar junto a ellas era cálido. Podía escucharlos hablar, podía mirar sus rostros tomar mil formas, podía oler en su piel el exterior al que fueron sometidos. Era bueno observando, pocas veces decía lo que él sentía, pocas veces su rostro reflejaba algo y su piel nunca desprendió olor._

 _A veces creía que estaba muerto, que el día en que su madre se suicidó él se quedó a su lado hasta morir, que su tío nunca apareció y que nadie nunca lo encontró. Que estaba perdido, existiendo en un mundo en el cual no debería, en un mundo donde él era un espíritu aferrándose con la poca energía que poseía. Quizá ocupa un lugar que no le correspondía, quizá su soledad era tan grande que a sus ojos las personas le regresaban la mirada y se giraban para hablar con él. Se acercaba tanto a ellos que podía apreciar detalles como su sudor, la fragancia artificial como la genuina, o el calor que desprendían. Pero él en realidad solo estaba ahí, sin un cuerpo, sin forma, invisible._

 _Por eso Naruto nunca pudo quedarse a su lado, por eso jamás pudo corresponderle, porque no existía._

 _Era amargo, tan lamentable. Tan triste._

 _Trabajó en una florería, una florería donde todas las mañanas detrás del mostrador veía a las personas con sus afanes, apurados, temiendo al tiempo que se escurría como agua entre las manos. Él nunca tuvo miedo del tiempo, nunca tuvo miedo del mañana, no le afligía decidir una carrera, no pensaba mucho en lo que quería hacer el resto de su vida. Solo observaba a las personas; en las clases de francés veía sus caras de frustración al no entender el idioma, los miraba esforzarse, odiar lo que hacían, rendirse, reconciliarse con sus sueños, volver a intentarlo, desear conseguirlo, agotarse, perder o ganar. Una y otra vez. Compañeros nuevos, con ilusiones nuevas. El mismo ciclo._

 _Lo único que despertó con fuerza fue su amor por Naruto, un amor que nunca pudo experimentar, porque no era recíproco, ni siquiera lloró por ello, por su mala suerte, por como el destino se burló de él al negarle lo único que él deseó._

Ahora ya nada importaba. Continuó avanzando a su principio y a su final.

El silencio era solemne. El silencio estaba en todas partes, instalado en cada rincón, en las esquinas, en las paredes, en el concreto, en el atardecer y en el sol que lentamente descendía.

Ya no había nadie más, por supuesto. Así debía ser.

Solo era él y el camino que pronto lo dejaría donde debía estar.

No había pensamientos, no recordaba el rostro de su madre, solo eran él y sus pies, él y sus brazos. Él llegando al final.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Sasori. Ahí no estaban.

Llegó al borde y le vio. Vio a su principio y a su final tirado en el suelo, en forma de hombre, un hombre joven que tenía mucho más por dar, por recibir, por experimentar, por vivir.

 _"Neji"._

 _"Gaara"._

Su rostro era pálido, era normal, cargaba con sus propios temores y con parte de los del pelirrojo. Él estaba vivo y Gaara estaba muerto. Tenía que por fin decir adiós, tenía que por fin romper el hilo que les unía, la unión de un vivo y un muerto. Tenía que lanzarse al vacío, pero tenía miedo y lo sintió al ver al castaño temblar.

Quizá si se hubieran conocido no estarían aquí. Pero no había a nadie a quién pedirle una explicación, el destino así lo quiso al final. Y así sería.

 _"No sé exactamente por qué me quedé tanto tiempo"._

 _"Yo no quería que te marcharas"._

 _"No recuerdo qué fue lo que viví"._

 _"Conociste a un chico increíble, se convirtió en tu amigo y luego te enamoraste"._

 _"Eso no importa, al final no fue real"._

 _"Lo fue, fue muy real, aún duele, duele que Naruto sea para alguien más, duele que esa persona sea igual de increíble"._

 _"¿Valió la pena?, ¿valió la pena estar conectados por nueve años?"._

 _"Quizá no se me concedió conocerte, pero el destino no es tan cruel y me permitió ser el vínculo que te conectó con el mundo de los vivos por un poco más de tiempo"._

 _"Ellos, los que sí me conocieron, ¿ellos me recordarán?"._

 _"No, pero yo lo haré, siempre"._

 _"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"._

 _"No lo sé, jamás logré saber el por qué, pero no me arrepiento"._

 _"Neji, es tarde para conocerte ahora, pero habría sido agradable hacerlo"._

 _"También creo eso"._

 _"Leí la carta que escribiste, fue lo más cerca que pude estar de ti y fue suficiente para que ahora no dude de que habría sido asombroso"._

 _"Yo sentí todo lo que te abrumó cuando estuviste entre la vida y la muerte, la tristeza, el dolor, los celos, para mí siempre estuviste cerca, todo este tiempo"._

 _"Gracias por permitirme quedarme aquí, a pesar de que jamás existió el motivo"._

 _"Gracias por permitirme ayudarte, tu madre estará feliz de que vayas a donde ahora está, pero también estará feliz de la oportunidad que se nos otorgó a ambos"._

Estiró los brazos cuan largo era, en un acto que parecía demandar libertad. Entre sus dedos se coló el aire sin ser capaz de percibirlo y no fue consciente de todo el viento que azotaba su cuerpo. Se estiró más, pero nunca resultó doloroso.

Dio un paso, otro más y supo que había llegado al borde.

No había espacio para lamentos ni remordimientos, de un solo impulso su cuerpo comenzó a caer.

 _"Adiós"._


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

Con un par de libros bajo el brazo, entró al auditorio donde en menos de diez minutos iniciaría el curso de astronomía, el último al que asistiría para ser precisos, porque el siguiente año se iría de la ciudad a hacer su estadía en una institución de investigación.

Extrañaría esto, extrañaría las exposiciones de teorías, el debate que en ocasiones se creaba porque el mundo era tan basto, todos tan distintos, cada uno un universo, y las miles de ideas nacían para compartirse y cuestionarse. En ocasiones no siempre llegaban a un acuerdo o no comprendían la opinión ajena, pero si algo aprendió ahí, es que no había razón para alarmarse o cerrar sus oídos cuando escuchaba lo que había más allá del horizonte que cada día al levantarse observaba; que si miraba al cielo sabía que en realidad no alcanzaba a ver todo realmente, que siempre ignoraría tantas cosas, que al final lo que él comprendía era insignificante, pero siempre, siempre podía continuar descubriendo, continuar aprendiendo y ya él decidiría qué tomar y qué dejar.

Como el primer día que llegó ahí, y ahora el último, se sentó en el fondo. Sentía una presión en el pecho, tenía mucho miedo, a veces la vida te da un puñetazo directo a la cara, como cuando conoció a Sasuke, ese fue un duro impacto que le tomó por sorpresa y que incluso logró derrumbarlo, pero se estaba despidiendo de una etapa que amó y odió de su vida, vendría una nueva y no se sentía preparado para recibir más golpes, pero no agacharía la cabeza y miraría el suelo como cuando era un adolescente. Ahora algo en él había cambiado, no sabía exactamente qué, pero desde que fue al psicólogo al menos ya no estaba tan loco, al menos ya no le atacaban sentimientos que no tenían razón de ser, que no debería sentir al no existir un motivo, ahora solo recuerda lo que sintió, solo es un recuerdo, aunque uno muy nítido.

—Todavía no entiendo qué haces aquí —habló tras su espalda y tomó asiento a su lado—. Solo el primer año es obligatorio elegir un taller y tú entraste después.

—Lo mismo va para ti, ya pasó el año y sigues aquí. —Sonrió para el azabache.

—Sí, pero cuando esté dónde estás tú, lo único que me importará es preocuparme por terminar los proyectos de fin de semestre. Y cuando lo haga no querré pararme más en la universidad. ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente con las clases? —Le miró de reojo.

Suspiró, las bolsas bajo sus ojos, y como estos poco a poco se hacían más pequeños hablaban por sí mismos.

—Estoy cansado, no es sano dormir cuatro horas al día si se tiene suerte, pero no importa, me gusta lo que hago y descubrí que también me gusta la astronomía, Sasuke, eso no es algo malo. —Su voz era un reflejo de su rostro.

—Deberías ir a casa.

—Lo haré cuando terminé el día —dijo y agregó—: ya no tendré más la oportunidad de estar aquí y quizá ya no pueda más sentarme y compartir una clase donde seamos compañeros.

Sasuke desvió la mirada, no pudo contestar, a sus labios no llegó una respuesta. Le agradaba Neji, le gustaba la seriedad con la que tomaba las cosas, la forma en que lograba entender a los demás, él era diferente y por eso admiraba al chico, pero lo que tenían no era exactamente una amistad. Lo suyo se definía en compartir un par de clases juntos, no todos los días, a veces él faltaba toda una semana al curso, pero al final siempre se alegraba de verlo en la esquina del auditorio, mirando siempre hacia el frente, como intentando analizarlo todo, le gustaba el silencio que se instalaba entre ellos y disfrutar de cualquier tema del que estuviera hablando el profesor. Era como respirar tranquilidad en un mundo lleno de caos.

—¿Investigaste lo que quedó pendiente? —Con su pregunta logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—No, lo olvidé —habló con calma, quizá lo recordó, pero simplemente decidió no hacerlo—. ¿Y tú?

— _El gato de Schrödinger_ , la paradoja más popular de la cuántica —contestó con orgullo.

—¿Aquella donde encierran a un gato en una caja con veneno? —Alzó la ceja con interés.

—Esa misma, donde solo somos capaces de observar al abrir la caja a un gato vivo o muerto, pero en realidad ambas tienen el mismo porcentaje de probabilidad y ambas existen.

Había algo en Neji único, o al menos algo que nunca había visto en alguien más. Él parecía ser una prueba misma de que el universo jamás será comprendido del todo, era difícil de explicar cómo es que daba esa impresión, pero así era y lo sabía.

—También extrañaré ser tu compañero.

 **[...]**

Tenía seis cajas grandes de cartón, dos llenas de libros, otra con objetos personales, una con ropa que no cabía en la maleta que tenía sobre la cama, otra llena de zapatos y la última que estaba a punto de llenar con las cosas que encontraba por ahí dispersas en su habitación sin tener una clasificación concreta.

Secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano, y desamarró su coleta para volver a hacer otra más alta.

—¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? —Hinata asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

—Gracias, ya estoy por terminar. —Levantó la vista para observarla. Su piel se veía impecable, su mirada brillante y la sonrisa siempre tímida ahora era acompañada con un poco más de seguridad.

—Te traje un poco de té helado —se metió a su habitación dejando ver el vaso que llevaba en la mano—, hace calor y pensé que tendrías sed.

—Justo iba a bajar por agua. —Se levantó y recibió con agradecimiento lo que su prima le ofreció.

—¿Ya tienes todo? —preguntó al mirar el cuarto vacío y las cajas a punto de cerrarse. Presintió que los días en ese hogar se sentirían solitarios cuando el castaño se marchara.

—Sí, será un viaje largo.

—¿Me enviarás un mensaje cuando llegues?

—Te llamaré.

—¿Y cuándo inicies tus prácticas?

—Serás la primera persona en saber cómo me fue. —La tranquilizó y desvió la conversación antes de que el ambiente se volviera tenso y melancólico—. ¿Cómo está Naruto?

Eso pareció funcionar, la chica recordó a su amigo y su ánimo subió.

—Es un poco pesado para él, a pesar de que estudió por un año francés, dejó de practicarlo y ahora que está en Canadá y entiende menos el inglés, dice que no despega su nariz del diccionario —le contó con diversión, imaginándose al rubio rascando su cabeza cada vez que alguien se dirigía a él.

—Es una buena oportunidad la que consiguió, ir de intercambio a otro país es asombroso, no solo porque estudiará allá, también aprenderá de su cultura y verás que llegará con una perspectiva diferente.

—Sí, será algo que le hará crecer de muchas formas. Además Sasuke dijo que si logra estar ahí seis meses sin quejarse, cuando regrese se mudará a su nuevo departamento con él.

A veces, solo en ciertas ocasiones, no podía sonreír con sinceridad cuando escuchaba que las cosas en su relación iban bien, sin problemas, enamorados a pesar de todo, de sus demonios, sus defectos, sus errores y del tiempo que parecía unirlos más. Es que todo sigue su ciclo, uno se puede acostumbrar a mirar todos los días el árbol que ha estado ahí del otro lado de la ventana desde que se tiene memoria, pero para él no era completamente aceptable, una parte de él cuestionaba su existencia. Podía ser que una parte de él todavía dolía, dolía como el día en que descargó su furia en el rostro de Sasuke y solo pensó en Naruto.

Cuando hablaba directamente con el rubio, algo colapsaba en su cabeza.

—Hinata, ¿podrías preguntarle a mi tío si quiere que ya meta el equipaje en su automóvil? —La observó asentir y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Se inclinó y tomó la cinta que estaba en el suelo, cerró las cajas y las amontonó unas arriba de otras, las pesadas cargando las más livianas.

Se paró en el centro de la habitación y vio como todo lucía deprimente, estuvo encerrado en esas cuatro paredes por tanto tiempo, no era exageración decir que era su mundo, uno donde vivió mil cosas. Se acercó al mueble vacío junto a la cama, quitó el fondo falso de madera y tomó la libreta que tanto temió que alguien descubriera.

Una hoja escapó de entre las otras. Era la carta que escribió para Sasuke y que reconoció cuando la vio caer al suelo. La tomó y la apretó en su puño. No se avergonzaba por lo que una vez sintió por él, es solo que recordarlo no tenía mucho caso, ahora podía agregarle a lo que sentía por el chico un verdadero significado. Lo que le atrajo de Sasuke Uchiha fue que le permitió verse a través de sus ojos, de cierta forma le hizo ser consciente de sí mismo; era una persona como las otras, insegura, llena de sueños infantiles, con una imaginación que le ayudaba a ocultarse entre fantasías, pero intentaba ser mejor, ser mejor que el día anterior, no solo por él, por sus tíos, por su prima, por Lee, por Sasuke. Todavía creía que fue un momento mágico, el instante preciso en que su vulnerabilidad estaba a niveles máximos, su piel consciente de todo el ambiente que le rodeaba, él desarmado y Sasuke con el control absoluto. Se perdió en su mirada y quizá aún lo hacía, pero ya sabía el camino de regreso.

•

• •

 **[...]**

• •

•

" _Hermoso_ ", pensó al contemplar la escultura bajo la luz.

—Luce bastante decente. —Su voz grave y rasposa hizo eco en las paredes.

—Por supuesto, no por nada pasé un mes encerrado en el estudio, olvidando dormir y comer —dijo perdido en los detalles de su obra.

—Eso explica por qué hay ropa en la sala de espera. —Colocó su mano en su hombro y le miró de reojo con un poco de preocupación—. Vamos, ve a tu departamento a darte un baño y acompáñame a cenar, quiero presentarte a un chico interesante que se unió a mi departamento.

—¿Qué tiene alguien de interesante que trabaje contigo? —Se burló, pero su expresión no demostraba diversión.

—Ya verás —contestó sin más y metió las manos a sus bolsillos. Observó al pelirrojo de expresión sombría y rasgos infantiles, un contraste peculiar.

—Bueno, no me vendrá mal comer algo decente y presumirle a un desconocido lo genial que es el arte. —Tomó el abrigo que estaba sobre la silla y salieron juntos del edificio.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño? Quiero asegurarme que no te quedes dormido en la bañera.

—Vaya, hoy debe ser un día sumamente extraño, Itachi tiene tiempo libre y lo gasta en invitarme a una cita, pero está tan ansioso que no puede esperar y quiere ir a mi departamento. —Torció los labios y sus cejas se alzaron; era gracioso aprovechar los escasos momentos donde el azabache bajaba la guardia. Bueno, no es que fueran escasos a su lado, pero ambos siempre estaban ocupados y casi nunca tenían la oportunidad de salir o de simplemente hablar. Ya estaba olvidando como era antes su relación.

Itachi sonrió y pasó de aquella broma. No caería en sus juegos.

—El chico del que te hablé hizo su estadía profesional con nosotros, en la institución del sur, pero a los doctores les gustó su desempeño y lo trasladaron al departamento en el que estoy a cargo. Tiene ahora un contrato con nosotros y pronto comenzará a hacer una maestría, creo que la institución le pagará más de la mitad de los gastos —comentó en el trayecto al edificio de su amigo, vivía a un par de cuadras más, en una zona privilegiada y le asombraba que viviendo tan cerca de su trabajo aún siguiera pasando semanas enteras sin poner un pie en su piso.

—¿Es alguien sobresaliente?, ¿alguien muy inteligente? —cuestionó dudando si podría entablar una conversación de ser de esa forma.

—Yo no lo llamaría así, no es que desprecie sus habilidades, pero he conocido personas realmente a otro nivel, y lo que este joven tiene son unas ganas de comerse al mundo envidiables —suspiró—, ¿nosotros éramos así al inicio?

—No precisamente como él, yo no confiaba en ninguna empresa, quería iniciar por mi cuenta y fue decepcionante darme cuenta que no tenía lo suficiente para hacerlo, tú apuntaste a lo más alto, y al final dejaste de lado la arrogancia y elegiste un lugar donde tus conocimientos mejor serían aprovechados. Nuestras ganas fueron madurando y en realidad nunca tuvimos prisa, lo que tuvimos fue suerte.

—Tienes razón —paró en seco provocando que el pelirrojo se detuviera al ir tras él—, pero no te hagas una idea errónea de él, de hecho no intentes imaginártelo. Tengo el presentimiento de que se llevarán bien, a pesar de no tener mucho en común. —Observó los ojos incrédulos de su amigo—. Llámalo intuición, confía en mí, Sasori.

—Bien —respondió y se encogió de hombros.

 **[...]**

—Hueles a algo familiar —confesó gracias a un par de copas de más. Habían pasado dos horas desde que conoció al pelirrojo y después de la incomodidad inicial, que duró un par de minutos, se estaban desenvolviendo ambos con soltura y tan rápido que resultaba aterrador.

—¿Cómo que huelo a algo familiar? Itachi dile algo a tu subordinado, está siendo irrespetuoso con sus mayores —habló fingiendo que estaba ofendido.

—Ya, Sasori, no dijo nada malo. —Soltó una ligera carcajada al verlos comenzar una pequeña discusión—. Neji, no le provoques, es del estilo artista excéntrico y puede morderte porque ya está borracho.

—No estoy borracho —declaró sintiendo un mareo por girar la cabeza tan rápido.

—Como digas, voy a llamar un taxi, espérenme aquí. —Se levantó y enseguida les dio la espalda.

Los dos que se quedaron se miraron con un reclamo por salir y que no tuvieron la oportunidad de expresar, se estaban divirtiendo, no querían regresar a casa.

—Te contaré un secreto, ¿sabes guardarlos bien? —Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro del castaño como si ahí estuviera la respuesta.

—¿Es del profesor? No quiero meterme en problemas si se trata de algo íntimo que no debería de saber.

—No te preocupes, Neji, de hecho es una historia, pero nunca se la he contado a nadie y ahora que lo pienso quizá sea mi secreto —respondió sin el tono animado que habían estado manteniendo.

—Si me tiene la confianza, yo...

—La tengo, no sé por qué, pero quiero que la escuches —vio al otro asentir solemnemente—. Cuando tenía cuatro años mi tía tuvo un bebé, el tercero, en realidad.

« _Había algo extraño en él desde el inicio, es normal no recordar mucho cuando se tiene esa edad, pero yo recuerdo que me paraba frente a su cuna y lo observaba, y él me devolvía la mirada, él era un bebé, pero siempre me daban escalofríos al estar ahí, sin ser capaz de apartarme, como hipnotizado. Escuché muchas veces que tenía esquizofrenia, escuché esa palabra de los labios de los mayores, eso fue cuando tenía ocho años, mi primo se convirtió en un niño solitario, ambos teníamos el cabello del mismo color, un rasgo que en mi familia pocos poseemos, y yo me preguntaba por qué no me agradaba, si teníamos eso en común. Mi tía era muy sobreprotectora, aunque también lo dejaba salir siempre por las tardes sin seguirlo, lo dejaba conocer de algún modo el mundo a su manera, pero todos los niños le tenían miedo, a veces se volvía loco y comenzaba a lanzar arena que tomaba en sus puños del suelo, la lanzaba a todos y gritaba, mi tía llegaba corriendo y lo abrazaba con fuerza, lo levantaba y lo metía a su casa. Comenzó con tratamiento después de que mi tía le insistiera a su esposo, a partir de ese momento parecía que siempre estaba drogado, sin vida, con mi tía acariciando su cabeza. Las personas comenzaron a hablar mal de él, comenzaron a excluir a sus padres, incluido a sus hermanos, pasaron un mal momento, todos estaban frustrados y un día mi tía se fue de ahí. Recuerdo que mis padres hablaron con mi tío para que la buscara y la trajera de regreso, pero él estaba cansado de no poder lidiar con su hijo. Era una situación difícil que no comprendí hasta ahora, creo que comenzaron a pensar que lo mejor era que no existiera más en sus vidas, pero en ese tiempo aún no llegaba lo peor. Cuando mi primo tenía seis años, a solo unos meses de que su madre se lo llevó con ella, mi tía se suicidó. Fue muy extraño, mi mente de diez años no era capaz de relacionar esa palabra con nada, no entendí qué pasaba, todo fue tan rápido, el hermano de su madre fue por el niño, pero su padre se negó a que lo trajera de regreso, lo maldijo y le culpó de todo, de la muerte de su esposa, dijo que él la volvió loca, que estaba muerta por su culpa y que Gaara debía morir también. Yo tenía diez años y en verdad no comprendía nada, tenía miedo al ver la reacción de los mayores, todos llorando y culpando a mi primo, yo no sabía nada. Yo no volví a escuchar de él, nadie lo hizo, nadie preguntó, su tío jamás llamó para informar de su estado, nada, pero un día, cuando estaba por cumplir quince años la noticia llegó. Mi primo con once años murió. Todavía recuerdo su mirada, todavía recuerdo al bebé que no parpadeaba frente a mí, pequeño y vulnerable. Recuerdo sus gritos mientras lanzaba arena, su llanto cuando se lo llevaban lejos de los demás. Neji, escucha lo que te voy a decir, no se lo he dicho a nadie, no he podido hacerlo, pero cuando tenía veinticinco años busqué al hermano de mi tía. Trabajaba en una florería, me costó trabajo dar con el lugar, estaba escondida en aquella ciudad tan grande y ruidosa, que por un momento creí estaba en otra parte. Ya no era el mismo joven que conocí, habían pasado quince años desde la última vez que lo vi. Me contó que estuvo con Gaara por cinco años, lo que me contó es algo que no puedo superar, no dejo de creer que debí hacer algo, me siento culpable, sabes, yo era su primo, era su familia, yo lo veía desde que estaba en esa cuna, algo tenía que hacer y no lo hice hasta que ya era tarde. Yo no le habría creído de no ser porque lo vi cuando me hablaba, no solo con sus labios, eran sus ojos, sus gestos, todo me lo confirmaba, mi primo sufrió, mi primo pasó a estar todo el tiempo sedado, como un maldito vegetal y no había otra manera para él de seguir viviendo. ¿Eso era vida realmente? Debió ser muy duro para Yashamaru, él solo cuidando de mi primo, él solo siendo la única compañía de Gaara. Él viendo a su sobrino no tener más esperanza que la muerte. ¿Qué pasó con sus padres? ¿Qué pasó conmigo? ¿Por qué no estuve para él? ¿Por qué nadie estuvo para él?_ ».

Estaban borrachos, estaban ambos llorando.

Neji sintió algo caliente en su pecho, algo que una vez sintió y nunca supo de qué se trataba. Pero el nombre de Gaara, su historia, lo que sintió, esa era la respuesta.

No sabía por qué se sentía así por el chico, no sabía por qué Sasori le contó aquello, pero poco a poco la idea de que algún día tenía que escuchar aquello le llenó por completo.

Neji, a sus veintitrés años, pronunció el nombre "Gaara" y las cenizas de un fino hilo transparente se elevaron al cielo.

• • •

Realmente odia la idea de permanecer ahí. A pesar de que si balancea los pies logra mover un poco el columpio. No es tan divertido cuando está solo.

Sabe que lo que está a punto de hacer no es nada bueno, por eso antes de que la suela de sus botas toque el suelo, gira la cabeza en todas las direcciones para comprobar que su madre no está cerca.

Baja con cuidado, como temiendo pisar lava, pero no hay nada de eso. Solo tierra firme.

Abraza a su amigo afelpado para darse un poco de valor y con todo lo que le permiten sus cortas piernas, corre hasta escabullirse entre los árboles que estuvo observando con envidia por un largo rato.

—Solo daremos un paseo —le informa al peluche.

—¿Por qué le hablas a tu peluche? —pregunta un pequeño castaño de ojos grandes color perla que le había seguido en cuanto lo vio bajar del columpio.

• • •

* * *

 **N/A:** Y oficialmente esta historia ha llegado a su fin. No más de la triste historia de Gaara y de Neji, no más de Gris escribiendo cosas deprimentes y deprimiéndose en el proceso para entrar en el papel, y lo peor es que en ese estado me pongo a publicar y añado mis notas de autor deprimentes. Agradezco las palabras de ánimo que recibí en el capítulo anterior, confieso que las palabras de **Aryam** (de fanfiction) me hicieron muy feliz y su comentario me encantó. Ahh... los comentarios de **Dakota Boticcelli** (de fanfiction)fueron y son, combustible para ser feliz, confieso, por segunda vez, que esperaba sus comentarios cada día y al recibirlos saltaba de alegría. Y **Khialyra** (de amor yaoi) fue el comentario que tanto ansiaba algún día recibir, solo que ya no sé si leyó el último capítulo que publiqué, pero si lo hace y también lee este, que sepa que fui muy feliz.

Y qué decir de aquellas dos chicas preciosas, **Hatake-Seikatsu** (de fanfiction) y **blackk_oceans** (de wattpad), simplemente no las merezco, gracias por acompañarme de la forma en que lo hacen. Sí, también diré que amo sus comentarios, aunque estoy segura ellas lo saben.

Bueno, sobre el epílogo extraño que escribí... El final con interpretación personal lo dejé para otra historia ( _The caged bird_ ) y aquí sí quería atar algunos cabos que dejé sueltos. Por esa razón aquí estoy y aquí están.

Mil gracias por leer, en verdad un montón de gracias si leíste hasta esta parte... Y anda, dime qué te pareció, no seas tímido. Ok, no **:')**

* * *

Dejaré una explicación (aprovechando que he estado corrigiendo un par de errores) porque me he dado cuenta que no todo quedó claro, no lo mal entiendan, sus interpretaciones son geniales, algunas sí un poco alejadas de la realidad, pero no está de más que sepan a qué me refería en todo el transcurso de la historia:

Aunque no lo parezca, existían dos realidades distintas. Dos "universos alternos" o "realidades paralelas". Llamémosle **Universo 1** (realidad donde la historia se centra) y **Universo 2** (realidad que altera el Universo 1).

En el Universo 1, Gaara muere a los once años sin conocer a Neji, pero continúa viviendo porque Neji se lo permite a través de su existencia, a través de su vida, ¿por qué se lo permite si nunca se conocieron? No se conocieron en esta realidad, pero sí en el Universo 2.

Universo 2: En el sucede, desde el inicio, lo que escribí al final del epílogo, se conocieron cuando Gaara estaba por cumplir 6 años y Neji 7 años, fueron grandes amigos y su amor fue tan fuerte que afectó el Universo 1; traspasando dimensiones logran hacer posible lo imposible. Gracias a eso Gaara en el Universo 1 sigue su camino evitando la muerte, siendo mitad espíritu, mitad vivo, algunas de sus emociones las canaliza por medio de Neji, por ello el castaño golpeó a Sasuke, porque sintió rabia y celos por tocar a Naruto. Un detalle importante es que todo se desencadena cuando Neji conoce a Sasuke, sus emociones son tan fuertes que lo desestabilizan considerablemente.

La mujer que visita a Neji es la madre de Gaara, una vez muerta fue consciente de lo que sucedería, que su hijo moriría, pero al final sería salvado por Neji (por un período de 9 años aproximadamente), por eso va a visitarlo y a ayudarlo a liberar un poco su corazón (para que soportara su propia vida y la de su hijo). Al final, cuando para Neji es imposible, cuando ya le está siendo doloroso y se está robando su existencia, entonces Gaara tiene que partir, porque no puede continuar a costa del castaño, y ahí se ven por primera vez en el Universo 1, y en esa realidad no saben la razón del porqué Neji decide permitir que Gaara siguiera viviendo a través de él cuando nunca se conocieron, pero dentro ( gracias al lazo invisible y real del Universo 2) saben que es lo correcto y no se arrepienten (Neji no se arrepiente y Gaara se lo agradece).


End file.
